AU Doctor Who Series 11
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: AU: My take on what a Series 11 of Doctor who with Jodie Whittaker's 13th Doctor will be like. The 12th Doctor has Regenerated into the 13th Doctor and has crashed into Earth. What adventures will this new Doctor face and what kind of people will she meet. Story is better than Summary.
1. Episode 1: The Reptiles of SF

**This is my little AU of Series 11 of Doctor Who, I know the Christmas Special is still a couple of months away and the next season is next year but, this was too good to pass up so I decided to try this. My OC will be the new companion to the 13th Doctor and someone else in the future. Some of the chapters will in the United States, Britain, or any kind of planet or such thing that I create or has been mentioned. And no, this doesn't have anything to do with my other Doctor Who stories, their in different Universes.**

 **I will also include some Japanese in there, ranging from the language, hobbies and other things. I don't know Japanese and I used google translate and if I spelled something wrong or made a mistake, please let me know. It's much appreciated.**

 **Updates will depend but I hope I won't end up losing interest in this for a couple of months and then spontaneously find interest again.**

 **Also another actor in this is Alex Heartman, he's known as Jayden Shiba in Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai. He plays Mia's friend.**

 **Now enough of that, because here is the first chapter!**

 **I own nothing, except for my OC's.**

 **1/3/18: Decided to change the Regeneration scene into how the episode did it, but a little differently.**

 **8/4/18:**

* * *

 **Episode 1:**

 **The Reptiles of SF**

 _"You wait a moment, Doctor. Let's get it right. I've got a few things to say to you. Basic stuff first. Never be cruel, never be cowardly, and never, ever eat pears! Remember, hate is always foolish. and love is always wise. Always try to be nice, but never fail to be kind. Oh, and you mustn't tell anyone your name. No one would understand it, anyway. Except, ah! Except children. Children can hear it sometimes. If their hearts are in the right place, and the stars are too, children can hear your name. Argh! But nobody else. Nobody else, ever. Laugh hard, run fast, be kind. Doctor, I let you go."_

Those were the last words of the 12th Doctor before he let himself Regenerate into his 13th body.

He let the Regeneration energy flow through him, the sounds of the TARDIS going into flight was heard. His hands and head shot up as the fire consumed him. The entire console room sparked and soon became partially destroyed that rivaled what had happened when the 10th Doctor Regenerated. His screams became a little high pitched and he felt his muscle mass and body weight get slightly curvier, a little heavy in the chest area and gotten a bit shorter.

His screams then died down and he was panting. His clothes felt somewhat baggier than normal, felt his hair was longer and felt shorter, the same height as his 7th incarnation.

The new 13th Doctor blinked and felt different more than usual when The Doctor Regenerated. 13 moved the monitor to see what the new Doctor looked liked. Whens she saw was a woman's face. She gaped at her new face for a moment and then had a maniac smile and said.

"Oh, brilliant!"

But, she then noticed the color of her hair, and took a strand to examine it, which was brown.

When she got a look at it, she groaned and said," And still not Ginger! What does it take for a girl to have Ginger hair once in a while?!" She yelled to no one in particular, her new accent sounding prominent, and Yorkshire.

An explosion then rocked the TARDIS, sending her out her Post-Regeneration rant, and she ran to the console. She had nearly tripped on her trousers almost falling off of her.

"Well Old Girl, here we go again! I feel as if this is the start of something quite extraordinary." She said with a wild grin.

Outside the TARDIS had materialized back into space but it looked like what 10's TARDIS looked like once he Regenerated into the 11th. The fiery TARDIS flew erratically to the one destination that The Doctor knew like the back of her hand.

Earth.

* * *

 **JODIE WHITTAKER**

 **RILA FUKUSHIMA**

 **WITH**

 **DAPHNE ASHBROOK**

 **EMMA WATSON**

 **DOCTOR WHO**

 **THE REPTILES OF SF**

* * *

The morning sun rose over the city of San Francisco, everyone was getting ready for the day and the sound of morning traffic was heard. Street cars moved along the tracks, boats sailing across the Harbor, with Seagulls and Pelicans screeching in the distance. The Bay Bridge seemed to glisten in the morning sunlight with cars and people crossing every second.

In the suburbs, an apartment building that had a Book Store on the bottom was slowly getting hit with sunlight. The person who lived there was asleep on her couch, with the TV on.

 _'_ _Another missing person was confirmed last night; no evidence of a struggle was present. It has been the 5_ _th_ _one this week and police are combing the streets to find these people. Evidence that has been found seems to be close to of reptilian nature. Police and Animal control specialists suggests that some sort of large reptile is on the loose, but no further evidence has come up.'_

The woman was sleeping on the couch, hair that had red highlights, obscured her face. She drooled slightly and she mumbled in her sleep about something.

"Eren… Titan…" She mumbled.

Her clock was on the table and it was clicking silently. The hour of 9:00 a.m was coming close. As soon as the hand came to the Twelve, the alarm blared.

The woman yelped and ended up on the floor and groaned. She got up, cursing the alarm and turned it off. She wiped the hair off of her face. Her features showed she was of Japanese-American descent, the hair that wasn't colored was black, her eyes were black and she was 5'6. She wore a Pink Tank Top and wore pajama bottoms that had pictures of Sushi on them.

She yawned, turned off the TV and went through her daily routine she went through during the morning.

She made herself some breakfast, ate it, went to the bathroom to: Shower, brush her teeth, put her hair into a ponytail, put a small dab of makeup on, while music from _Bruno Mars_ was on. Which she ended up singing along while she used her toothbrush as a microphone.

She then went into her room, got a pair of sneakers on, some skinny jeans, a T-Shirt that had a picture of _Spiderman_ on it, a grey jacket was added and she put on her glasses. She made sure everything was locked before she went out the door and headed downstairs to her shop.

She turned on the lights, opened the windows and opened up the rest of the shop. The rest of the morning was a blur of customers coming in and out, reading, chatting and helping customers, watching TV, hearing the sounds of people and cars alike. It was right around Noon, when she would leave for a couple of hours. She waited near the shop entrance, while holding a Duffle Bag. She then heard the footfalls of someone and turned around.

A man the same age as her came running, he was lanky but had a slight build, had some stubble, wore glasses, he had sneakers, Camo short's, a T-Shirt that had 'Green Day' written on it, he had short light brown hair and a watch on. He stopped to catch his breath. The woman rolled her eyes with a slight smile and gave him a bottled water and he drank some.

"Sheesh, for a guy who's skinny you sure tire out easily." She joked.

The man halfheartedly glared at her and said," I missed the bus, so sue me."

"I wish, same instructions as yesterday, I'll see you later, James." She said and took off running.

"Yeah, you still owe me a comic Mia!" He yelled.

Mia got to the bus stop at the right time and waited. She took out her Ear-buds and listened to music. A few minutes later the bus came, she walked in, used her pass and sat down.

* * *

Later she was in a Dojo, an elderly man stood across from her, they both wore traditional Kendo uniforms. She placed the mask onto her head and got into a defensive stance.

The young man on the sidelines, who was the referee stood to the side. He looked the both of them and said.

"Hajime!" He yelled.

Both opponents circled each other and got closer. The older man made the first move and Mia blocked it. He was about to do another swing but she jumped out of the way, she lost her form and the man hit her on the side of the shoulder and that ended the first round.

"Keep your arms up and don't falter." He said.

"Hai Sensei." She said.

They got into the stance again and Mia did the first move and the man blocked it. Mia then two more strikes and the old man blocked both of them, Mia got an opening and strikes one more time and he got him in the chest.

The old man nodded and said," Good, but go easy on your grandfather, wakai. He's not as nimble as he used to be." He joked.

Mia giggled, let her guard down and said," Yes, sofu."

Mia then found herself on the ground a second later and let out a groan. She looked up with to see a Kendo stick close to her face. She scowled, her grandfather took off his mask, with a devious look and said.

"But, I still have my cunning wit and skills." He joked.

The referee hid his laugh with a cough and Mia scowled at him.

"Oh shut up, Kirito." She muttered.

* * *

Later on in the day, she was heading home with the afternoon sun starting to go down. She got off the bus and walked back to her shop and home. She then felt her phone vibrating and answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Sis, it's Aiko, you didn't forget the family dinner for tomorrow did you?"_ She asked.

"No, what makes you think that, older sister of mine?" She said.

 _"I'm just saying, you forgot last time."_

"That was because the shop was busy and James wasn't available."

 _"Riigght, I'll believe that, mom thinks you have a secret boyfriend. And dad joked it was James."_ Aiko joked.

Mia rolled her eyes and said," Shut up, I have no feelings for him what so ever. And I'll be there. I won't disappoint my nephew."

 _"Yeah, you better not. Also, make sure to get him that Captain America comic. He's been asking for that."_

"I'll check later, I just got a shipment of new stuff yesterday and have yet to get everything out."

 _"Right then, love ya sis. Also, I hope you aren't too sore about your loss with Grandpa today."_ Aiko said with giggle.

Mia groaned, making a promise to kill her cousin later. She said her goodbyes and hung up. The street lights were starting to come on. She felt the cool San Francisco air nip at her ears, and breathed in and out a sigh of content.

So far her life had been ok; she had lived with a stay-at-home Japanese-American mother and a American father. She was also the middle child of two siblings. With one happily married while the other was in his junior year of High School. She had grown up in San Francisco, with the occasional visit to Japan to visit family on her mother's side.

She had owned a book store that held a wide variety of books, which included Manga and comics, her favorite. She owned her own apartment, graduated Community College a couple of years ago. Life was good. But, she felt as if she needed something new in her life, she didn't know what but she felt it. She stopped and looked up, a couple of stars were visible in the soon to be night sky.

She grinned and continued on but stopped when she saw someone sitting on the ground. She recognized the middle aged homeless man before, he was trying to get back on his feet after some hard times and she had given him some money and food. He was actually drinking a can of soda when she walked up to him.

"Hey Danny, don't rot your teeth now, those interviewers will kick you out."

Danny chuckled and said," Hey Mia, I'll be fine. You don't have worry."

Mia checked her pocket and gave him a couple of dollars.

"Make sure to find yourself someplace warm. And be careful." She said and walked off.

"Have a good night!" He yelled.

She waved and walked to her shop, when she got there, she found a note from James and read it.

Unpacked and shelved some of the books, the rest is up to you. See ya later. –James

Mia unlocked the doors and was about to go inside when she heard a screeching moaning sound coming from the alleyway to the right. She looked in the direction of it and against her better judgment, she walked to the entrance to check it out.

"Is someone there?" She called.

She could make out a light blinking in the alley and she walked over to it. She saw a plank of wood on the side of a wall and took it as a weapon. When she got closer, her eyes widened.

A blue box, that was perfect shape, stood out in the Alley. She walked in front of it and read what was on it.

"Police telephone Box? This is ancient stuff. But I gotta say that you are a beauty."

She could've sworn she felt a hum in her head, as if she heard a thank you but thought nothing of it. She looked at the floor and noticed smoke coming from the inside, she back up a little, just in case. This was a good thing because the door swung open and she jumped back a little. A woman popped out and took in her surrounds, in a daze and she looked like quite a mess, with the burned close and the hair that was messed up.

The woman looked at Mia and smiled.

"Care to explain where I am and what year is it, please?"

Mia blinked in surprise and said in an uncertain voice," Uh, San Francisco, California, United States. 15th of April, 2018."

The woman nodded and said," Ah, that's lovely, thanks."

And she promptly passed out.

Meanwhile, a couple of blocks away, Danny was finding someplace to sleep. He was feeling cold so he hugged his coat tighter. A noise from the Alleyway next to him was heard and he stopped. He felt compelled to check it out and walked into the darkness of the Alleyway.

The sound of a growl and a scream was heard and then everything went quiet.

* * *

 **So? Tell me what you think so far.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. 1: Searching for Answers

**Wow, got done with this one quickly. Some major stuff happen's here and there's one more chapter before the end of this episode and onto the next. Just think of these two as the season premier episodes for Doctor Who.**

 **Thanks for all the support for this so far!**

 **Also to a reviewer named 'Sam Fraser' what do you mean make her like Dory?**

 **All rights go to Doctor Who.**

* * *

 **Episode 1**

 **Part 2**

 **Searching for Answers**

Mia dropped the plank of wood and went to check on the woman. She felt her pulse, she was still alive but it seemed a little hyper but she didn't pay attention to it. She looked around and then lifted her up by her shoulders and started to drag her back to the front door, the woman wasn't that heavy. She got out of the Alley as fast as she could, and she then made it to the door. She got her key out, unlocked the door and got her inside, and then locked the door again. She hoped no one saw that or else things would become more interesting.

She looked where the stairs led to and sighed, she wished she didn't have to go up two flights of stairs. And now she wished she hadn't had the curiosity to look in the Alleyway to find her. But the questions of who she is, and what she was doing, prior to her finding her in the alley still plagued her mind.

She got an idea and placed the unconscious woman onto a sofa she had bought for the store. After that she got her phone out and dialed a number, after a couple of rings the phone answered.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"James, it's me. I need you to come over right away." Mia said, in a voice she hoped sounded calm.

 _"_ _What for? Are you alright?"_ James asked in concern.

"Just come down here as quick as you can, and please hurry." Mia calmly said.

James said he'll be there soon and hung up. Mia sighed and sat down in a chair. When she had thought about something different in her life, she wasn't expecting this. She was planning on getting something to eat when she heard mumbling coming from the woman.

She got up and went over to her.

"Ma'am. Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Grace…"

Mia raised an eyebrow and said," Grace who?"

"Grace… Holloway." She muttered.

A second later, she slightly opened her mouth, and some strange energy or dust came out of it and rose to the ceiling and soon evaporated. Mia gaped at this, blinked a couple of times and then looked at the strange woman.

"Wow." She said.

She was deep in thought with what just happened for a minute or two, when she jumped when she heard a knock on the window. She looked to see James was at the window and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jesus, I don't know how much more I can take." She muttered as she ran over to the door.

She opened the door and James came in, with a worried look.

"Alright, what's the emergency, and are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Mia rubbed her temples for a second and said," The hell that I know! One moment I was walking home, then I hear some strange sound coming from the alley. When I went to check it out, I find an old Police Telephone box-"

"Wait, you just cursed… well slightly cursed. You only do that when you're stressed or freaked out by something." James pointed out.

Mia gave James a look, for all the years she had known him, he always had a tendency to interrupt someone when they were talking. It was a quirk she had found cute when they were kids but it became annoying when they got older.

"Right sorry, continue."

"In the alleyway, I found an old Police Telephone Box outside, but it looked new somehow and it gave off this strange vibe. When I got closer, I thought I saw it smoking from the inside. When I backed away, the doors opened abruptly and a woman in baggy, somewhat raggedy, torn clothes came out and she had a crazed look. She asked me where she was and what year before she passed out." She finished.

"Ok, then where is she now?" James asked, slowly figuring out where this was going, and wasn't liking it.

"On the couch, she's passed out for the past 15 minutes."

James started to freak out and said," Oh my God! Mia! You don't know who she is or what she was doing prior to all of this! She could be an addict, a criminal or something worse! I'm calling the police!"

He took out his phone, and was about to dial when Mia took it out of his hand, and gave him a stern look.

"Dude, calm down and breath. Can you do that?" Mia said in a calm tone.

James nodded and took a couple of deep breaths until Mia told him to stop.

"Now, are you going to be calm? Or are you going to freak out like people who go to Comic-Con?"

"Yeah, I am. And people freak out at Comic-Con in a good way, not the way I was a second ago."

James then went over to where the woman was and looked at her. She seemed peaceful and he wasn't an expert on what people looked like when on drugs, but she looked ok. What didn't make sense to him was why she was wearing baggy clothes that looked like for a man. He can also say that if she was homeless, he had never seen her before, nor does she fit the look. There wasn't anything wrong with her face, and her body wasn't too thin. She looked like a regular person.

"Has she said anything since she passed out?"

Mia thought for a second remembered and said," Yeah, she said a name. Grace Holloway. I wasn't sure if that's her name or someone she knows. It's something. Does it sound familiar?"

James thought for a second, the name did sound familiar somehow, but he couldn't place it. Until a memory came to mind.

"Do you remember what happened to my Uncle Ray?"

Mia raised an eyebrow, not knowing what it had to do with the situation but she went along with it.

"Yeah, he had to have a Heart Transplant. Why?"

James crossed his arms and said," If my memory is correct, the Doctor who did the surgery had the last name of Holloway. Dr. Grace Holloway Sanders."

"Sanders?"

"She kept her surname after she married last year."

Mia nodded, having that as the only lead they had on the subject. She wasn't sure calling a Cardiologist, and asking to know if she knows some mysterious woman, who came out of a Police Phone Box was a good idea. Even she thought it was a bit strange once she thought about it. And another issue was that they didn't even know her name.

"Check her pockets." Mia realized.

James raised an eyebrow and said," Why me? There could be a needle in there or something."

Mia gave him a flat stare and said," Then pat her down to make sure, genius. That's how the Police normally do it."

James's rolled his eyes, and he mumbled something, as he patted down the area of the clothes that had pockets. After a couple of seconds of looking he didn't find anything sharp.

"Ok you check her pockets. Cause I don't want to do anything wrong." He said, slightly nervous.

Mia rolled her eyes, went over to the woman and said," If you're this nervous to touch a girl, it's no wonder that you're single."

"Hey! I resent that remark. And I do have a crush on someone."

Mia seemed interested and said," Who?"

James got a little nervous and said," Not important, just do what you were doing."

Mia shrugged and went to the woman and started to look through the pockets. She frowned a little, the insides seemed to feel bigger and looked like to go on forever, which was strange. She finally felt something and pulled it out. A long rod of sorts that was blue, white and gold came out. It looked like a flashlight of sorts.

"What's this?" She asked.

James took it out of her hand and examined it.

"Not sure. I think I found a button."

He pressed it and a whirring sound came out of it. The TV turned on and they both looked at the TV and then the rod thing in awe.

James grinned and said, "Sweet universal remote."

He then aimed it outside and pressed the button again. This time a whole bunch of car alarms started to go off and a bunch of people who were outside, jumped and screamed outside. James gaped and looked at the rod. Mia, who felt a headache coming, jumped up, snatched it from his hand and aimed it at the cars again. When she pressed the button, all the alarms went off and everyone who was nearby, looked around in confusion.

Mia blew a sigh of relief and placed it on a table, she then gave James a stern a look.

"Yeah, let's leave that thing alone."

"C'mon, we can mess with people with that thing. We might have found something that can open anything. Like a skeleton key or something." James reasoned.

Mia chose to ignore him and went back to what she was doing. She found a couple of more things which ranged from: a Yo-Yo, a bag of candy (Which were called Jelly-Babies, after James had told her it was a British candy), a deck of cards that seemed to be used for talking points, a comb, a napkin from someplace called 'The Singing Towers' whatever that was, a couple of guitar picks, a book on Quantum Mechanics of 2144, whatever the heck that was. The next thing she pulled out was some kind of small wallet like thing.

"Maybe it has some ID." James suggested.

Mia nodded and she opened it up. The only thing that was on there was 'The Doctor'.

"Just that, The Doctor? Doctor of what? Doctor Who?" James questioned.

"Maybe she's a Doctor." Mia suggested.

"Maybe she's a friend of Doctor Holloway?"

"Only one way of finding out. Do you have her number?"

"No but I do know the name of the Hospital she works at. Walker General."

A few minutes later, after finding out the contact information on the Hospital they called. The ringing lasted for a couple of seconds and then someone picked up.

 _"Hello, Walker General."_ A female voice said.

"Uh, Hi, my name is James Griffin. Uh… is Doctor Grace Holloway Sanders available?"

 _"Sure just hang on a second… yes, she is currently in her office. What is the nature of calling her?"_

"My uncle was a patient of hers. I was just calling to ask her a question."

 _"Ok, hang on a second. Let me transfer you."_

James looked at Mia and said," Wow, normally there's a tired cranky person on the other line."

"That's a stereotype."

James shrugged and waited for the call.

 _"Hello?"_ Another female voice. _"This is Dr. Holloway Sanders, who is this?"_

"Mia." James whispered and Mia got his phone.

"Hi, Doctor Holloway, uh this might sound odd but do you know someone who may or may not be named, The Doctor?" Mia asked.

There was an audible gasp on the other end and the sound of something hitting something hard.

"Uh, Doctor Holloway, are you alright?" Mia asked concerned.

 _"Huh, yes… yes I'm fine. What does he look like?"_

"He? Uh no we have a female here, we thought she was one of your colleagues."

 _"Oh… did she happen to have or come out of a Blue Police Box?"_

Mia raised an eyebrow and said," Uh, yeah she did. Do you know her?"

Grace sat her office in complete shock and almost felt like fainting. She wasn't sure what she was going to hear after she got call about someone wanting to talk to her but, hearing that The Doctor was there changed everything. The last time she saw him or now her, was when she had shown up at her house different than the last time. He had floppy hair, wore tweed, a bowtie and a very interesting chin.

He had told her his time was ending soon and he would die. He was seeing everyone he knew to say goodbye. At first she thought he was going to Regenerate again but the way he looked and the sad tone he had, she knew that he was going to die for real. After he had explained what was going to happen she had cried a little but he had told her to be strong and remember all the times they had together with how he called himself back then 'Renaissance Man' or 'Romance Man'.

He had taken her on a trip onto the TARDIS to a planet, which was also the name of a city, Barcelona. It was interesting, especially with the dogs that didn't have noses, which was joke The Doctor found funny, while found it cute. She ended up adopting one and was lucky to find out it can eat regular dog food. After that, he had taken her home, kissed her hand and bid her farewell.

She hadn't heard of anything from him since then and assumed he had died. But now, she was hearing from someone that The Doctor, who has somehow regenerated into a woman, was alive. But she wasn't sure if this was a trap or something but she had to make sure.

"Yes I do know her. Where are you right now? Ok thanks, I'll be there soon, thank you." She said and hung up.

She got up, logged off of her computer, got her coat on and locked up her office when she got out. She had made up a message to the Dean that she was going to be unavailable for a couple of days, due to a family emergency. She was too busy with her thoughts when she accidently bumped into someone.

She looked at the face of Doctor Lisa Williams, a Neurochemist that had transferred from England. She had only a handful of conversation with her but she seemed nice. But lately, she had been acting strange, Grace had guessed she had been working late hours, due to her love of her work.

"Sorry about that Dr. Wendiburg, I didn't see you there." Grace apologized.

Lisa smiled a little and said in her Oxfordshire accent," Oh it's fine, no trouble at all, where are you headed?"

"Uh, family emergency."

"Oh, I hope everything is ok, I'll see you later." She said and walked off.

"Same." Grace said and walked to the elevator.

Lisa walked off and then felt a headache coming. She didn't know why, but she had been getting them lately and forget where she was for a couple of hours. She always found herself back at her home, with no recollection of what happened after her blackouts. She would've gone to see someone about it but she found herself not doing that.

She blinked and felt herself go into darkness and another person took over. She blinked again and the different person sighed in annoyance, making a mental note to figure out how to get herself back to her normal self, because being human was not being fun, sure she had a new perspective on them, she still viewed them as carnivores and Earth as a miserable planet.

The Rani went to the nearest elevator and went to the basement, where she kept her TARDIS and the subjects she were using for some experiments.

Her work still needed to be finished.

* * *

Back at Mia's apartment/Book Store. Mia and James were waiting for Grace to show up. They made sure to check on the woman, or The Doctor, who was still unconscious. She hadn't said or done anything else and it was getting boring. Mia sat in a chair, reading a new Manga book that came in when she had an idea.

"Hey, I think we should check out that Police Box, to see if we can find anything that has to do with this, Doctor." Mia said.

James, who had a bottle of Powerade, after he had went upstairs to get something to drink, looked at her with shocked look.

"Wait what? Are you crazy? We don't know what's in there." He argued.

Mia rolled her eyes, something she found herself doing when she sometimes talked to James and said," Who's the person who knows Kendo and Martial Arts?"

James sighed, knowing she was right and said," You do."

Mia nodded with a smirk and said," And you know it. C'mon, let's go."

She got up, walked to the door and motioned James to follow her.

James sighed, knowing how Mia was always curious about something she thought was interesting and was always the first to go somewhere. She was the most outgoing while he was between the middle. It was one of the reasons why he had a small crush on her. Even though they had known each other since their Junior year of High school. So he had no choice but to follow her.

They walked out of the store and back into the Alleyway, with their flashlights from their phones on. Mia was up front and saw the Police box still there, it seemed to glow in the nightlight, which made Mia more curious about what it was.

"So what do you think?" Mia said.

James inspected it and said," Pretty neat, but how did it get here, is the question."

Mia nodded and placed a hand on one of the doors, feeling some sort of energy dancing on her fingertips. The hum she felt before was back and then disappeared, which was odd. She tried the door but it was locked. She didn't remember The Doctor woman locking it, but it didn't matter.

"How's your Lock Picking skills?" Mia asked.

James seemed offended and said," I placed 5 in the Lock Picking tournament that was held last year. I can do this."

He squatted down near the lock, took out two paperclips from his pocket, he had learned to keep his kit with him at all times. He was about to place the first one in the socket when he heard some sort of growl.

"Was that your stomach?" James asked, starting to get a bad feeling.

"No, was it you?" Mia asked in a small voice.

James shook his head, fear starting to build up. The growl came again and the both of them started to get more scared. They started to look around with their flashlights until they saw something at the end of the alley, which made their hearts stop.

A reptilian creature was standing in the light, looking more terrifying by the minute. It looked to be a hybrid or something of a Crocodile and a person, with the Crocodile features was the main look.

"Oh, sweet Jesus." James muttered in fear.

"Dear God." Mia muttered in horror.

The thing growled at them again and started to advance towards them. They both screamed and were about to run but tripped over something. They looked to see the monster getting closer. Mia and James held on to each other, shaking like leaves.

Mia hid her face in James's chest, not wanting to believe what was happening was real. She started to cry and pray. She was hoping to have her family as the last thing she remembered before getting attacked.

 _"Someone please help us!"_ Mia mentally yelled.

* * *

 **And that's the end! Introducing some old Doctor Who character in this. The Rani looked like Emma Watson in this by the way.**

 **What will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	3. 1: Help has Arrived

**Here is the final chapter of the first episode! Man I'm on a role right now. Thanks for all the support, follows and reviews.**

 **Also I've been watching Broadchurch and its a pretty good show, David and Jodie are great in it and I also found out something interesting and funny. When I was looking up movies, tv and theater that involved Jodie Whittater, I found out she had worked with 3 Doctor already and a past companion to The Doctor. Christopher Eccleston in a theater production, David Tennant, Arthur Duval, and David Bradley in Broadchurch. Interesting isn't it?**

 **Now without further ado, here is the chapter.**

 **I own nothing of the sorts on here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Help has Arrived**

Both Mia and James huddled together as the Crocodile hybrid thing advanced towards them. The most logical thing to do was to run away and get away from it, but they were frozen in fear. Mia hadn't felt this scared since she was 16, back when that whole Planet situation and those robotic things called Daleks.

She was hiding with everyone in her family in their house, scared and not knowing what was going on during the whole incident. It wasn't until the next day when the skies cleared and everything went back to normal. She wasn't sure what had happened but most viewed it as some Psychological thing or some kind of Army experiment that was orchestrated by all the Governments of the world to see how people would react to an alien invasion. While some viewed it as actual aliens but another faction viewed it as a hoax, like when there was an alien spaceship that crashed in London.

For her personally, the idea of aliens was cool, and the fact she was into Science Fiction helped her reasoning.

But she wasn't sure her stance on stuff like Frankenstein was like now. Seeing something like a half Crocodile half human hybrid for real, which was also about to kill you and your friend may have put her off of stuff like that.

The next thing she knew, she started hearing some kind of whirring noise and a scream of pain. She looked to see the hybrid thing cover what she guessed were it's ears in pain. And the whirring noise was coming from the end of the alley they came from.

She and James looked behind them and gasped.

The woman or The Doctor was standing up and holding that rod thing as if she was a pro at it. She had a look of confidence and held herself well, even though she wore baggy, torn clothes.

She stopped pressing the button but held it up threateningly.

"Alright you, stop this at once, don't you see your scaring these poor people." She said.

The thing growled and was about to move when the woman pointed the rod at it again.

"Oi! What did I just say? Now, I am sorry that you are like this and now some mindless beast but, turn around and go back to the person who did this to you. And tell them, that The Doctor will find and stop them. Now go, before I blast you again." The woman said in a voice that showed no room for argument.

The hybrid stood there for a second, growled with scowl of sorts, turned around, and stalked off into the darkness.

The woman smirked and said," Wow, now who says a woman doesn't know how to assert themselves. Not me, I speak from experience of knowing a couple women who knew how."

The woman walked over to Mia and James and held out her hand, with a grin.

"I'm The Doctor, what's yours?"

"H-how, how did you do that?" James asked.

The Doctor snorted in amusement and said," Humans, always the curious ones. What I can tell, that thing was half Crocodile. So they have really good hearing and can hear a type of frequency humans can't. That's why they are such good at hunting prey. So all I had to do was change the frequency of my trusty sonic to the frequency it can hear and amplify the decibel to the point where it could hurt it. But not too much." The Doctor said.

Mia and James got up and stood wondering what just happened, they were close to getting killed but where saved by the mysterious woman who called herself The Doctor. And she took it all as if she dealt with that sort of thing on a daily basis.

"What was that and what's going one? Who are you?" Mia asked.

"That my friend was a hybrid. Someone got the idea to change its Genetic Makeup or Gene Splicing, all you need to do is find a strand of DNA, cut out part of it insert the new Genetic Makeup and you'll have a mutation. Somewhat new life but if done in a certain way, you'll get something like that. It's all has to do with Recombinant DNA and Biochemistry, sciency things."

The Doctor then chuckled when she got to the second question and said, "Now who I am, now that's the question. I'm The Doctor, I'm over a thousand years old, from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborus. I've had many faces and seen many things in this very vast, beautiful universe. Have I answered your questions?"

James raised his hand and said," Yeah… I'm still lost."

The Doctor scratched her head and said," Right, not everyone knows about me, and I take it by your accents your Americans. West Coasters and telling by the smell of the sea, and the buildings I saw when I came out. That means we're in California, correct?"

"Yes." Mia said.

"Right, I think I remember you telling m- aughh!" She yelped and held her head.

Mia and James became alarmed and went over to her.

"Doctor! What's wrong?" Mia asked.

"Just some Post Regeneration Aftershocks… nothing to worry about. I need to lay down. Did you happen to find a key in my pockets?"

"Uh no, and uh, sorry about that, we were just trying to figure out who you were." Mia explained, and also wondering what she meant by Regeneration.

The Doctor waved them off, starting to feel better and said," No trouble, but now the Old Girl is telling me she's fixing herself up. Don't suppose I can sleep on that couch?"

"No I don't mind. I happen to have an apartment upstairs. Also I'm Mia Blackwell and this is my friend James Ryan."

The Doctor clapped her hands and said," Nice to meet you two and sounds good. Let's go then, shall we."

The Doctor walked out of the alley and back to the building. Mia and James stood there for a second, processing what was going on.

"I have a feeling our lives are going to be a lot more interesting." James said.

"Yeah, I don't know if I should be scared or excited."

The both of them, walked out of the Alley, when they got to the door of the Bookstore, they heard a car door slam. They looked behind them and saw woman come out and jog to them.

"I'm Doctor Holloway Sanders, are you Mia and James?"

Mia perked up and said," Yes, thanks for coming Doctor Holloway, The Doctor woke up already, if you want to see her?"

"Yes, lead the way. And you can call me Grace." Grace said.

The three of them walked inside, with Mia locking up the bottom floor, and they walked up the stairs. When they got to Mia's Apartment, they found The Doctor watching TV.

"The remains of a homeless man was found in a residential area. Reports are coming in that claw marks were found on him and the signs of a struggle. Though not related to the string of Missing Persons, police are now telling everyone to be careful and stay inside."

"Doctor?" Grace asked.

The Doctor perked up a little and looked over her shoulder, her face brightened, when she saw her friend.

"Doctor Grace Holloway! It's good to see you." The Doctor said and got up to hug her.

Grace hugged her back and felt happy that her friend was alive. Mia and James were grinning at the exchange. But Mia was still thinking about what had happened for the past couple of hours, and now wondered what happen now.

But she knew her life was about to get pretty interesting, something that she hoped but not in the way she had experience.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Rani was busy going on calculations. She was in her TARDIS, which was parked in the basement of the Hospital. It was the perfect place to conduct her studies and experiments, and the room itself had access to an Emergency Exit that was close to the water, where her hybrids can swim in and out undetected. Why humans thought of having a hospital near a body of water where a Tsunami could happen, was beyond her.

But she was quite annoyed that she wasn't able to get some of the patients from upstairs and use them for her experiments. She could, but that would raise suspicion and she didn't want to be found out. And also, her human side, Dr. Wendiburg was still an issue, the Fob watch she had was dysfunctional and she didn't want to mess with, in fear of potential issues.

The issue of both personalities was a nuisance, it felt like the human story about a Doctor that had split personalities after he drank some potion.

Well, it all was worth it in a way, back during the final days of Time War, she was prisoner after she was found and caught by Time Lords, Rassilon had let her go, so she could help them beat the Daleks. She wanted nothing of the sorts, so she did what The Doctor did, she stole a TARDIS and headed to the late 20th Century. She had used the Chameleon Ark on herself, Regenerated, somehow into an infant, and was adopted into a family in Britain.

After that she led the normal life of Lisa Wendiburg, until an incident happened a couple of weeks ago. In her Lisa persona, she was unpacking everything in her new apartment and had found the Fob Watch. Some memories as The Rani came to light and Lisa ended up throwing the thing into a wall of shock and fear. Which semi let The Rani out and she found herself going back between both personas once in awhile. Which she really needed to find a way to fix.

After that, she got back to her studies in somewhat peace. Her hybrids were still a work in progress but they were competent enough. And working in a hospital was interesting some way, but the way the humans handled things, annoyed her, all she wanted do was show them advanced Medical Procedures to help save lives more efficiently. But she wasn't stupid enough to mess with time, which was something to be left for The Doctor to do, _("The imbecile."_ She thought) which she hadn't heard from, which was good.

She got out of her thoughts when she heard the doors to the TARDIS open. She looked over her shoulder to see two of her hybrids walk in.

"I see that your back. What did you get?" She said.

"Nothing missstresss. The firsst one died, after fighting. The next two had help. And ssshee sssent you a message." The first one said.

 _"Really need to fix the lisp."_ She thought. "What did this person say?" She said aloud.

"Her name wasss The Doctor. And ssshe sssaid ssshe would ssstop you." The second one said.

The Rani perked up and groaned in annoyance. So The Doctor was here and knew of her plans? And also had someone Regenerated into a woman. No matter, The Doctor would be dealt with soon and she would go on to finish her work.

* * *

 **The Doctor is back in action! And more of her personality will be revealed more soon. And now she will go up against her old friend, now enemy, The Rani.**

 **Stay tuned to for what happen's next.**


	4. Episode 2: The Return of The Rani

**Here is the first chapter for the second episode! I also added my version of what the title sequence would look like for 13. Thanks again for all the support, mainly to TimeLordPrime, who I have talked to about ideas and such, sorta like a beta reader. Also, chapter will range from 2 to 3 chapters per episodes, it all depends.**

 **I own none of the content, except for the OC's.**

* * *

 **Episode 2:**

 **The Return of The Rani**

 _Previously…._

 _"Oh Brilliant!"_

 _The TARDIS flying out of control to Earth._

 _Mia finding the TARDIS and The Doctor comes out of it._

 _"Care to explain where I am and what year it is?"_

 _Danny hearing a noise and getting attacked._

 _Mia and James finding The Doctor's Psychic Paper and find the words 'The Doctor'._

 _Doctor Grace Holloway finding out about The Doctor and leaves. Dr. Westerberg feeling a headache, and transforming into The Rani. Mia and James scream as the Hybrid tries to attack them and they are saved by The Doctor._

 _Finally, The Doctor and Grace reunite and The Rani finds out The Doctor is coming to stop her work._

* * *

 **The theme song commences, the TARDIS is seeing flying through space until a vortex of open's up and the TARDIS goes in. Thunder and Lightening strike it and then goes through another tunnel that is shown to have moving clock parts and numbers for time with Regeneration energy like fire and a barely visible sand cloud appearing all around until a little bit of a face and eyes of The 13th Doctor appears and then disappears when the sand and energy pass's it. The TARDIS then disappears in a flash of light as the big hand of a big clock strikes 13.**

 **JODIE WHITTATER**

 **RILA FUKISHIMA**

 **Alex Heartman**

 **WITH**

 **DAPHNE ASHBROOK**

 **EMMA WATSON**

 **DOCTOR WHO**

 **THE RETURN OF THE RANI**

 **BY**

 **THUNDERSTRIKE16**

* * *

The three human's in the room sat on the couch. After The Doctor and Grace separated, Mia had made some sandwich's and got some coffee, knowing that whatever was going on, it was going to be long. While The Doctor sat in another chair, deep in thought. The news was on and it was talking about the recent missing people and the murder's.

"So, for what you told me and what is being said on the news: the past couple of weeks, people have gone missing or found dead. Evidence suggest some large animal but, we now know that a hybrid of a human and Alligators. Which is due to Neurochemistry, Gene Splicing, Biochemistry and all the physicochemical and Genetic Engineering methods known in this century, so aren't dealing with a normal human, we're dealing with aliens." The Doctor concluded.

Mia and James had a look of confusion, Grace on the other hand, semi-knew what she was talking about. She had only been on a couple of trips with The Doctor but, she had figured out how she talked and the way she used big words, which she found out was to sound important and smart from 11th Doctor. It sounded annoying, somewhat overwhelmed her a little bit, which was one of the reasons why she didn't want to travel with him, besides seeing extraordinary and amazing things during the short time she did, which was too much to handle. It was also a way to inflate a man's ego but if it made him happy, so she let it slide.

But no noticed that Mia and James were probably the next companions for The Doctor, she smirked a little. She had only known them for a little bit but they seemed nice, looking for something great to do and very curious, which was something The Doctor was like. She could tell the three of them would get along greatly.

"Wait, aliens? And why do you keep saying humans?" James asked.

Except she didn't know how they would grasp or handle that The Doctor was a time and space traveling alien, who was over a thousand years old and could change faces. She remembered fondly how she was trying to grasp that when she had met The Doctor's 8th Incarnation.

Mia thought about it for a second, piecing together everything that had to do with The Doctor. So far, she could see she was really smart, cared and defended others seemed sorta… foreign or eccentric in a way. She gasped, coming up with her conclusion.

The Doctor and Grace looked at her in confusion; James on the other hand shook his head in amusement. He knew when she gasped like that; she had figured something out that intrigued her. And after that, she would get super excited sometimes, she was one of the most positive people he knew.

Mia jumped, pointed at The Doctor and said, "You're an alien, not just any alien, a time and space traveling one that have long life span's. Your race are considering smart and you in particular help people in need and travel to different planets for fun, with that Police Box being your ship. Which can also alter It's appearance so it can be inconspicuous. Also, when you said Regeneration, you can grow back limbs or change your face when something really bad happens to you. Am I correct?" She asked, as if she didn't just blow the minds of the people in the room.

 _"I underestimated them… or her."_ Grace thought, dumbstruck.

James stared at his friend, or best friend in utter shock, he has heard and seen some her moments of clarity, but this one blew all them out of the water. But if what she said was true, then the day would be a whole new level of cool.

The Doctor gaped at her, shocked and she tried to speak but she was at a loss of words. It was one of the few times she had been one upped by someone, and this time it was a normal human, who had accurately predicted who and what she was. And

The Doctor shook her head in amusement and said," I don't know how but, you were spot on and that or you are fantastic, Miss Blackwell! How on Earth did you figure that out?"

Mia blushed and said," I have moments when I figure out something, and I sorta make a big deal out of it. Also, I'm sorta a nerd who likes to watch Science Fiction."

James snorted in amusement and said," So that's why you got bad grades back in school. You were distracted."

Mia glared at him and said," I got A's and B's. I only got one D, which so happened to happen in Mr. Decker's class, everyone hated him."

"You have dishonored your ancestor's with unworthy grades!" He said in a fake Japanese accent.

The both of them laughed, but stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked to see The Doctor giving them a look that only a parent would to a child that gotten into trouble. The both of them shrunk a little.

"Right, so, serious thing here, I know a good laugh once in a while is good, but we have things to deal with." The Doctor chastised.

"Sorry." They both said and Grace held back a laugh.

The Doctor's face softened and said," Sorry, just Regenerated, woken up and have to deal with a new personality and also with me being a new gender."

"Wait, so your race can change genders as well?" Mia asked.

"We're called Time Lords and Lady's. But yes, it's a rare occurrence, but it happens. I'll explain more later. So, have any of you seen or met anyone weird or off, or otherworldly?"

Mia and James couldn't recall anyone fitting that criteria, the only people they could guess were some homeless who did drugs or had disorders. Grace on the other hand had someone in mind but, she wasn't sure the person in question was the culprit, she may have been acting weird but her reasons for it seemed viable.

"Doctor, I think I may have someone in mind who might be involved in this." Grace reluctantly said.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Well, her name is Dr. Lisa Williams she transferred from Oxfordshire, Britain. And well, she was fine at first, but she has been acting strange lately. She seems tired, sorta out of it, I think she was working late hours but I always see her coming into the hospital in the morning after I sometimes took a Graveyard Shift."

"What branch is she in?" The Doctor asked.

"She's a Neurochemist."

The Doctor nodded and started to think about it. There were a number of species that could do something like that, and also mind control someone. There was someone else in particular that has the same set of skills and the means to do it, but she dismissed the thought.

"Right, I think we need to have a talk with Dr. Williams, preferably tomorrow." The Doctor said.

"Why can't we call the police? James suggested.

"Would they believe you?" The Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

James was about to say something but he stopped himself.

"Alright, Grace, I'll walk you out, and James, what about you?" The Doctor asked.

"I can take the bus or an Uber. I'll be fine." He said, with the last part most directly said to Mia.

"I'll be fine Doctor, you don't have to worry." Grace said.

The Doctor looked Grace in the eye and said," Grace, just let me, I don't know what I'll do if I find out something happens to you."

"Uh, what about me?" James asked. "Can I take that rod thing of yours; I can defend myself with it."

The Doctor had a small look of anger and said," Oi! What gives you the right to use someone's Sonic Screwdriver? And what did you do it with it?"

James seemed to shrink a little and said," I uh, turned on a TV and set off a bunch of car alarms."

The Doctor narrowed her eyes at him and said," Don't do that again, without asking, or else I'll slap your head."

James had a nervous look and said, "You were unconscious. How was I supposed to ask?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." The Doctor said as she headed to the door.

* * *

Downstairs, James had already gotten into a cab and The Doctor walked Grace to her car. She was about to unlock it when she turned around. The Doctor could tell she had something on her mind, and she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"I probably should've told you what happened after I found out I wasn't going to die." The Doctor said in a small voice.

Grace had a look sorrow and said," When you didn't return, I thought you died, I mourned for a bit. You know I fell in love with you back in your 8th Incarnation but I got over it, knowing it could never happen. I'm just happy that you're alive… what did happen by the way?"

The Doctor had a faraway look, mixed with a wistful smile and said," It's a long story but, it's a little complicated. I may have to explain it to you later. And I'm sorry that I didn't come back to visit, I was busy with a lot of stuff. So, how's Baxter doing?"

Grace grinned and said," He's doing well, I usually have to make up the story that it was either a birth defect or I adopted him after he was abused. He's still energetic and loves Stan."

The Doctor smiled and said," I can guess that's the bloke you married, considering I saw your wedding ring. How long?"

"Married last year and dated for 2 years. I met him at an Opera Concert. So, what's the plan for tomorrow, cause I want in."

The Doctor chuckled and said," Of course, well, your going to have to show me who Doctor Westerberg is and also find out who's doing the mutating. I thought you would've stuck to the sidelines?"

Grace smirked and said," With you around and your ways of persuasion, how can I say no?"

The Doctor chuckled again and said," Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Grace nodded, unlocked her car and said," By the way, change those clothes, you look miserable."

She grinned, started her car and drove down the street. The Doctor placed her hands in her pockets and walked back inside. With also making the mental note to change clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile, a TARDIS materialized inside someone's apartment, without the grinding sound. The door opened and The Rani came out, although she was starting feel a headache or a mind grain. She had felt Lisa wanting to come back, but she had to order her hybrids into the Bay and fly back. It wasn't easy but she had done it a dozen times already.

She then took a remote, someone would've guessed it were car keys but it was actually a remote that controlled the TARDIS. She pressed a button and the TARDIS materialized back to the hospital, where it would remain invisible, and out of anyone's prying eye.

She sat on the couch, memories of her or Lisa's life was starting flash in her head. Memories of a nice childhood, with a brother, sister, parents that cared, and the rest of her life up until Lisa had found the Fob Watch. The memories were nice and pleasant, but they weren't her memories. The Rani felt overwhelmed by all of this. She started to tear up a little bit, she didn't know but she cast all those thoughts aside, she knew that wasn't her real family and she knew she could tolerate them. But she wasn't human, she was a Time Lady. For her to finally be rid of all of this, she just had to find a way to fix the Fob Watch.

The last memory The Rani had before she was Lisa again, was The Doctor. She knew she had to stop her now, but also knew she had to ask her for her help. She had to swallow her pride and ask her former friend and now enemy for help.

What had she become to ask for something like that?

The Rani blinked and she was Lisa again. Lisa looked around but started to feel dizzy and fell unconscious on her couch in the living room, while having a vague sense of something was about happen or was missing something, but didn't know what.

* * *

 **So, what did you all think? The Doctor and Grace will have another talk, and next chapter they will storm the Hospital. In a sense.**

 **Till next time.**


	5. 2: A New Look

**This chapter is quite interesting, so basically it's bonding between The Doctor and Mia. With also The Doctor's new look and it was a hassle. I'm not an expert on Women's clothes and fashion. I only have experience with my character on GTA 5. Also, I both have a male and female character on there, and I don't dress up the girl slutty, I try to make her look decent. Also, I dress both of them up for cosplay stuff.**

 **And, I wasn't sure if I was going to include this into the episode, I had the idea of making this into a short of sorts for the episode, like what they do in the real Doctor Who episodes. But, I decided to make this the next chapter.**

 **I will like to also point out that my first day back to college was yesterday and it was alright. Again, updates will be slow.**

 **And Thanks for everyone who has liked this so far. Your all the best!**

 **Now, with out a further ado, here's the chapter**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **A New Look**

Mia tossed and turned in her bed, trying to sleep but she found herself looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Her brain was working overtime and it was forcing her to stay awake, and she knew the reason why.

Out of all the things that could happen to her, she would've never expected dealing with aliens or something out of a mad scientist lab. But that's how the rest of her day went. What she was originally going to do was stock up the shelves, watch some TV and then head to bed. Then the next day she would close up the shop for the day, or ask James to run it while she hung out with her family. But now, she was going to help an alien stop some sort of invasion of sorts.

Which sounded cool but going to actually live it, kinda down graded it.

Mia sighed and got out of bed. She wore a black Tank top and grey yoga pants, with her hair down and no glasses. She was near sighted but not that bad. She then walked out of her room and into the living room, she didn't see The Doctor there so she guessed she was downstairs. She put on some slippers and walked down, and sure enough some lights were on but no one was there. She noticed the front door was unlocked and she had a feeling where she was.

Mia wasn't too thrilled on going out right now, but she could take care of herself. As an added precaution, she got her Shinai, which was her Kendo weapon, out of her Kendo bag.

She knew it was going to be cold out, so she put on a jacket and walked outside. Even though it was night she could still hear the night life of the city. And it would've been nice and calming if there wasn't murderous Crocodile and possibly half human or it was the other way around. If the latter was the case, that was terrifying to think what those people went through.

And she was half ready to call the police and let them know, but she knew that they wouldn't believe her in the slightest.

The streetlights and the few house lights lit everything and she walked towards the alleyway, she took a breath and walked into it, with her phone lighting the way. She saw the Police Box in the same spot, and walked over to it. When she got close to it, she could again feel the hum and energy around it. She still couldn't quite explain it and then noticed the door was slightly ajar.

She then noticed the sign on the door and noticed that said 'pull to open', she shrugged and did it. The strange hum was there again and sounded or felt like relief or something. It was starting to get annoying and she had to ask The Doctor about it.

When she did open it, she expected it to be small like a regular box, but that wasn't case. Her jaw dropped when she shown the flashlight around the room. It was bigger than on the inside. There was a slight glow coming from which she assumed was the Console area, but she then noticed how the rest of the room was in disarray and partially destroyed. Some wires were hanging and some were sparking, the walls were scorched, especially in an area near the console, as if something was scorched until there was a mark left. The console itself had a few panels broken off, with the TV thing being cracked and broken. All Mia could say was that the place needed to be fixed. The hum in her head was there again, but this time it felt sorta sick. She would've felt sorry if she had known the ship was sentient.

"Ok, this is pretty awesome." She said.

She heard something coming down a hallway, and then noticed some lanterns were lighting the way. She then followed them and found a room at her first left. The room was brighter and she could hear someone talking.

She opened the door and gasped again.

The room was a dressing room of sorts, there were two lines of clothes, one for men and the other for women. Both lines went as far as she could see, maybe more. On another side, she saw another room which was labeled 'Makeup'. Mia's brain was working overtime, trying to figure out how something like this could fit in a small box. She wasn't into or knew much about Physics but there had to be something that defied the laws of it or there was something that explained it.

"No… no… definitely no." She heard a voice said.

"Doctor?" Mia called.

A second later, The Doctor came from the women's side of the dressing room. She still wore the baggy clothes but she was holding some different clothes from the men's and women's sides. The Doctor had a surprised look when she saw, Mia.

"Ah Mia, how did you get in here?" The Doctor asked.

"I couldn't sleep, I came to look for you but I didn't find you until I came in here. What are you doing?"

The Doctor sighed in annoyance and said," Trying to find a new outfit, but it's blasted hard to do it when I can't find anything I like!" The Doctor yelled frustrated.

Mia smirked and said," I hear ya, sometimes I find myself looking through clothes to wear for half an hour."

"Well, I was a man and now I'm a girl, I believe I have it worst." The Doctor grumbled.

"Come again?"

The Doctor walked over to a chair, sat down and mumbled some words that Mia wasn't sure was English, or some other language. She only knew English and Japanese, with a couple of words here and there in other languages.

The Doctor had an annoyed look, but seemed to calm down a bit and said, with some embarrassment," You see, throughout my life I was a man but my recent Regeneration lead me to being a girl. And now I have to deal with a lot of stuff now."

Mia, who was still processing what she said, then said," Like what?"

She already had a feeling on what she was going to say.

"Like how on earth can you deal with this much hair? I mean, it's distracting and can get in your face. And how do you deal with these?" The Doctor said a she pointed to her breasts. **[AN: I'm a guy so this is sorta weird for me to explain, especially when I start the topic of Bras and underwear.]**

Mia's face felt a little hot, she didn't know how to respond to that, except for feeling embarrassed and off-put by all of this.

"And also the fact when I checked all the jeans and other things, why do women have such small pockets?" The Doctor asked, as if it was one of the 7 wonders of the world.

Mia giggled and said," Doctor, that's because women usually use purses instead of pockets."

The Doctor's eyes widened and said," That's unfair! I'm the Oncoming Storm and I do not help people and fight off my enemies while wearing a handbag! I have a reputation to uphold!"

Mia was about to ask about enemies but The Doctor continued.

"Make-up I refuse to wear as well. I don't need some paint on my face to prove that I'm tough and I'm beautiful just the way I am. But people in some religions use face paint for rituals and other ceremonies or was a part of their society, now that's a different situation-"

"Doctor!" Mia yelled.

The Doctor seemed to jump a little and said," Oh sorry, what is it?"

Mia had an annoyed look and said," Do you ramble like this all the time?"

The Doctor grinned in embarrassment and said," I have been known to do that."

Mia nodded and said," So I take it you need help picking out clothes then?"

The Doctor had a look of embarrassment and said in a small voice," Pretty much, yeah."

Mia found The Doctor's reactions and way of saying yes, funny and cute. But, she also knew that transitioning like this has to be hard for her. Mia knew she wouldn't understand everything about The Doctor and what Regeneration does to a Time Lord. But she knew and she would have to help her.

"K, I'll help. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back."

The Doctor nodded and Mia then walked into the girls side of the dressing room, and was awestruck. There was a large variety of clothes, with most set in what period and century they were worn. She wouldn't be lying if she said it was a little overwhelming, but it was still cool. She was actually tempted to check out the clothes that would be worn for next year or a couple of years in the future. So she can stay ahead, but, she had a feeling that would be a bad idea, considering that it could affect the time stream in some way.

And she had seen enough Time Travel movies to know that. So she let that thought go, regrettably.

The first area she found herself in was in the Bra and underwear section. Right off the bat, she saw some lacy Bras and Panties that she knew her sister would like, and she had to ask The Doctor if she could have them. But she knew that The Doctor wouldn't want to wear that so then found a light blue regular Bra and underwear.

After she got those she then went to the shoe area. She was certain The Doctor needed something to run and walk long distances with, so she found some light black running boots that someone can run and hike in. She had also found some plain black trousers when she left the shoes section.

then went to the shirts section, where she had found a regular black blouse that she wished she had. Another thing to ask The Doctor to have if there was another on hand. There was also white one as well, with a grey and purple waistcoat's. There were long sleeved and short sleeved blouses.

She didn't know which one to go with so, she got them all. The choosing was up to The Doctor.

The last place she went to was the jackets and found a black hoodie, but was able to unzip it and also a Grey Overcoat that looked like a trench coat that went to the knees. Before she was about to leave she saw some arrows on the ground, going straight to something. She didn't know what to make of it, but she followed the arrows and soon found herself in the Victorian Era clothing section.

She wasn't much of dress wearing person, and knew The Doctor wouldn't want to wear a dress so soon. She was about to move along when something caught her eye. She looked see what it was and her jaw dropped.

She found Victorian Woman's coat on a mannequin. It was a women's coat that was dark red on the outside and a grayish black on the inside. The sleeves were long with black cuffs, which also had silver or light gold color sequence. The same sequence was on the outside in the front. On the inside there was buttons to close it up. The coat itself went down to the knees.

Mia looked at the Overcoat and then Victorian one, she decided to get both and let The Doctor decide.

Mia herself wasn't sure how she had picked those out, but they somehow appeared before her, and gave her the sense that she should take them.

She then walked back to where The Doctor was, and found her pacing impatiently.

The Doctor saw her and said," There you are! It's been hours!" She whined.

Mia rolled her eyes and said," It's only been 10 minutes, Doctor."

The Doctor crossed her arms and mumbled," Well, to me it was."

"From what I thought, when you said 'Time Lady', you were good with time or something."

"In a way, are those the clothes you picked?"

Mia nodded and handed them to The Doctor and said," I found clothes that would be sorta in the middle. Not to girly and not to manly."

The Doctor took it with a smile and said," Thank you Miss Blackwell. I'll be in the other room."

The Doctor went into another room, which Mia assumed was the dressing room. She then sat in the chair and waited for The Doctor. Once in a while she would hear some muttering or the sound of clothes in the room. Now that she thought of it, she should've told her how to put on the bra.

"Why did you get so many clothes?" The Doctor called from the room.

"I was having trouble deciding. So it's up to you." Mia responded.

"Quite right… right, thanks." The Doctor said, almost sounded sorta off for second.

Mia heard the tone, and wondered what got her like that for a second. But she let it slide, knowing that she should wait for The Doctor to tell her. She waited for a few more minutes, she passed the time by looking up stuff and going on Social Media on her phone. She then heard the door opened and saw The Doctor.

She was wearing the boots, trousers, the short sleeved white blouse with the grey waistcoat, and finally the Victorian coat as well. She also had the hoodie, Overcoat and the other clothes on her arm as well. Needless to say she looked awesome.

"So, what do you think?" The Doctor asked.

"Fantastic!" Mia said.

The Doctor smiled, went over to hug her and said," Thank you, also, I'm going to save these for later, use them when I feel like it."

"No problem. So, quick question. I've been hearing like hums in my head, and when I was in there, I felt like I was being led to the clothes. Do you have any idea?" Mia asked.

The Doctor chuckled and said," That was the Old Girl helping you, I guess she had enough power to help a little bit. My ship is sentient."

Mia raised an eyebrow and said," So it has an AI then?"

The Doctor sat down and said, "In sense yes, but where I'm from there actually grown until they are ready."

"So, there's basically a planet that has old Police Telephone Boxes in fields then?"

The Doctor chuckled again and said," No, they look a lot different, what we use is something called the Chameleon Arc. It helps change's it so it can blend in."

"Wow, that's interesting. So I take it you have to explain this to everyone you meet?"

The Doctor sighed and said," Yeah, it irks me but I enjoy telling them. You on the other hand, seem to take this rather well. Unless it's another member of my species, they're usually gobsmacked. How come you aren't?"

Mia shrugged and said," I watch sci-fi stuff, I'm sorta a nerd at best. Also, my grandfather told to be open to new things."

The Doctor nodded and said," You, Mia Blackwell, are one-of-a-kind of person. For as long as I have lived, someone hasn't surprised me that often. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Ok first: Don't say stuff like that, I don't like guns. Second: What do you think about traveling with me? After we take care of the problem with the mutants?"

Mia's eyes widened, the words were sinking in, and she couldn't believe it. An alien, who she had helped, was offering her to travel with her across the Universe. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she knew she couldn't pass it up. But, there were some downsides to it as well, and she may have to think about it first.

Mia looked at The Doctor and said, "Doctor, your offer is really tempting, but, I may have to think this over first, the offer is really interesting, but I may have to think things through first. I'm not turning it down, but let's see what will happen tomorrow."

The Doctor nodded in understanding, she wasn't going to lie about feeling down by that. Normally her previous companions jumped onboard immediately, Leela had actually ran into the TARDIS before it disappeared. But, what Mia had said was smart and mature. Besides, she remembered Clara gave a day for her before she would travel with her.

She remembered Clara sometime after she had Regenerated, she guessed she regained her memories when she had Regenerated. And she also realized she probably didn't go to Gallifrey after that, she must have made the excuse of 'Wiggle room' so she can travel the Universe, presumably with Ashildr before they would go to Gallifrey.

The Doctor was sorta miffed by that, but she didn't hold it against her. So she had to assume she'll probably bump into them sooner or later.

"Uh, Doctor… are you ok?" Mia's voice said.

The Doctor got out of her musings and looked at Mia, who had a concerned look.

"Oh… I'm fine, just thinking about something."

"K, because, you looked sorta saddened by something, are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just remembering someone, I'll explain later. So, we should probably leave, the Old Girl needs time to fix herself and I sorta had to force myself in here. Come along."

Both she and Mia walked back into the Console Room and out of the TARDIS. The Doctor locked the door and they walked back to the Apartment. When they got back upstairs, The Doctor had noticed that Mia seemed to have something on her mind.

"Is something wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Mia asked, as she turned around.

"It's just, that you seem to have something troubling you. Is everything alright?"

Mia sighed and sat on the couch. The Doctor followed her and sat down next to her.

"Well, I'm just sorta stressed with what's going on. I never thought I would be thrusted into this kind of thing. Don't get me wrong, it's pretty cool, but also nerve wracking, I mean, there's an unknown number of those things walking around, and they could attack the city. And I have to worry about my family and friends. In some way, it feels like the fate of the world is on my shoulders."

The Doctor nodded, thinking about what she said. She then placed a comforting hand on Mia's shoulder and said," I understand and also, don't worry about the stress, let me handle it." She then gave her a serious look. "But, you don't have to worry about the one's you love, because I promise they will be safe. You have my word, and I keep those promises and make good of them. Believe me, I've been around for a long time, and I've done a lot of things, which includes saving people. Do I make myself clear."

Mia smiled a little and nodded, feeling a little better. She then hugged The Doctor and said," Thanks Doctor."

"No problem, you should go back to bed, humans need them."

Mia nodded, got up and went back to her room. The Doctor sat there on the couch for a moment, and then giggled.

"Huh, I"m more approachable and more feely with emotions than Eyebrows was. Regeneration, it's a lottery alright."

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Let me know in a review. Next chapter we get to the action.**

 **Till next time.**


	6. 2: Making a Plan

**Sorry for the wait, but my main focus is college while this has less. I haven't been taking it seriously and I have to deal with consequences. And also this story need a lot of thinking, considering nothing has been said on what's Jodie's Doctor will be like and who will be her companion or companions. And nothing on episodes yet. Also here are some responses from reviews.**

 **Sam Fraser: Sorry for not answering sooner. I've never read or heard of the book, but I looked it up and it seemed interesting. I'll keep that in mind. And your suggestions for The Doctor have been noted at well.**

 **Layman01: I was actually planning on doing that. And your personality for The Doctor is noted.**

 **Harisfool54: Yes that has crossed my mind, and I plan to explore that in the future. Also for the pause, read the first part of this note.**

 **Guest: I have seen Jodie's performance with Eccleston and it was great. I had to do some research and see how she acts. Broadchurch is a good show. And yes, I will show the angry side of 13 soon.**

 **Barrydennen12: Seems interesting, unfortunately, I don't play Metal Gear.**

 **TVH Bookfan: I live in California and I'm an hour or 2 from San Francisco, and it's my favorite city. That's why I chose it. Yeah, I did use Rose's and Bill's first episode as the basis for Mia's introduction. And the grammatical error's, thanks for the heads up.**

 **TimeLordPrime: Thanks, I would say more, but I already answered in a PM.**

 **Now, onto the chapter.**

 **I own none of the content, except for the OC's and original episodes.**

 **By the way, this chapter will get a little political, sorry for angering anyone in advance.**

* * *

 **Making a Plan**

Grace parked her car in the Hospitals Staff parking lot, and sat there for a few moments to think. She was pretty nervous about all of this, and wouldn't think that a colleague would be the reason for the string of Missing Persons and murders going on, but she hoped she was wrong. And being with The Doctor again was nice, and she was still hurt by what happened after the 11th Doctor had left, but accepted the apology from the 13th Doctor.

She was just about to walk to the entrance when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw The Doctor, in different clothes, which looked quite nice and better than the old ones, walk with Mia and James.

"So, how do I look, Miss Holloway? Or do you go by Sanders now?" The Doctor asked.

"Either will do, Doctor. You look a lot better than last night. How are you two doing?" Grace asked the last part to Mia and James.

"Fine, I'm ready to stop what's going on." Mia said.

"I'm still on the fence about this." James said with his hands in his pockets.

James was still reeling from all that had happened last night. He was a sci-fi geek like Mia and was the type of person who was open to new things, within reason. And the fact finding out about Time and Space traveling aliens and hybrid monsters, that was a sci-fi geeks dream. But he wasn't that sure now. James himself was careful when it came to big things and he wasn't afraid or had confidence issues at all... well he used to been shy up until Middle School, but he had gotten out of his shell, made more friends, including Mia when he had met her during their Junior Year of High School.

Grace nodded and said," Alright, if you all will follow me, I'll-"

"No problem, I got this, you just follow my lead, but I may have to follow your lead so we can find out where Miss Wendiburg is." The Doctor said, and started walking to the hospital.

James scratched his head and said, "Wasn't that an oxymoron?"

"Pretty much." Mia said.

"Why do I feel like a headache is coming?" Grace muttered and followed them.

The Doctor strode into the Lobby, the Receptionist noticed her and also the Victorian coat she was wearing.

"Can I help you?"

The Doctor took out her Psychic Paper, showed it to her and said," Doctor Susan Smith, from Oxfordshire General. I'm here to see, Doctor Lisa Williams."

The Doctor knew she couldn't use John Smith anymore, and she had quickly come up with using Susan's name for alias. For a brief moment, she wondered what had happened to her Granddaughter, she couldn't remember if she had fought in the Time War, or was still with David and the kids. Then she remembered she was still with David and kids, the reason was that during the early stages of the Time War, when the Time Lords were calling everyone back to fight. She had placed a cloaking field around that Century, enough where it wouldn't draw attention. The Doctor had since then wanted to visit her but, she couldn't find the courage, due to back then feeling guilty about destroying Gallifrey. After saving it, she had then decided that leaving Susan alone was better, because she had made a life for herself and she didn't want to ruin it by barging in and potentially causing something to happen.

"K, she's on the 3rd floor, and may I ask where did you get that coat? My brother is into theater and that looks like something he could use."

"It's one-of-a-kind, sorry and thanks." The Doctor said and walked to the elevator.

"Sure thing. Hi, Doctor Sanders, I thought you had a family emergency?" The receptionist asked.

"Oh, it wasn't that big of a deal, and it was taken care of. I'll see you later, Beth." Grace said.

The group then took the elevator, Grace pressing the button to the 3rd floor. Right after that, they got to the third floor and found the labs. There were already a couple of people in there.

"Which one is Lisa?" The Doctor asked.

Grace looked around and saw Lisa was sitting in her own lab room, writing down some notes.

"She's right there, Doctor." She said.

"Thank you, also, you can sit this one out, I can handle this."

Grace shook her head and said," No, I'll be fine, I told the Dean I was going through family emergency and would be coming in to check on some things. So, I'm covered."

The Doctor nodded and said," Fair enough."

Lisa was just going over some new findings when she heard the door open. She looked over her shoulder to see a woman, she looked normal enough, although the old Victorian coat was interesting, it was sorta an interesting fashion statement.

All she wore was some gray slacks, a black v neck T-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath, sneakers and her work coat.

She then noticed three other people with her, which included, Grace, who were standing outside. Which was strange, considering she said she would be gone for a couple of days.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

The Doctor walked over to her and scrutinized her, Lisa blinked, sorta confused and getting a little uncomfortable. The oddest thing, the woman seemed familiar somehow, but she didn't know why. And her eyes, they were a nice Hazel color, but they seem deep and old for some reason, and that brought more of the familiarity towards her again. Although she had to guess it was her accent, which was Yorkshire and she probably came from Britain like her.

"I don't know, tell me, what are you up to?" The Doctor asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uh… just working, found some new findings. Doctor Lisa Williams, and who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor." The Doctor said.

Lisa blinked for a second, she was about ask further but she felt like her head started to compress. And saw some flashbacks.

One was of a girl and two boys playing together, in field of red grass, the same girl and boys at some school, but it looked futuristic. The girl, which she assumed was herself was a little bit older, was in some control room of sorts, with someone near her, who was probably an instructor, and she was piloting some plane or ship of some sorts. She then saw herself again with one of the boys from earlier.

He had greenish eyes, black hair, and was sulking.

 _"Come now, Theta, you'll pass soon enough." She encouraged him._

 _The man, Theta, sighed and said," You passed on the first try Ushas, I'm on my 5th attempt."_

It then showed herself leaving in her own ship, off planet somewhere.

Lisa gasped and breathed heavily a couple of times. The Doctor looked at her in concern, her eyes had glazed over for a couple of seconds, and had zoned out.

"Ms. Williams, are you alright?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

The Doctor had felt something rather familiar when she got closer to her. It was as if she had known her already and her Time Lady senses were buzzing for some reason as well.

"Please help me." She said in a small voice.

"Lisa, what's the matter?" Grace asked, walking into the room with Mia and James.

Lisa looked at them with a little pained expression and said," I don't know, I… do you know someone by the name of, The Rani?"

The Doctor's eyes widened and said," Yes… Lisa, where is she?"

"I think, I'm her." Lisa said.

"What's she talking about?" Mia asked.

The Doctor glanced at her and said," I'll explain later. Now, did you ever have or found a watch or sorts?"

"Yes, I was unpacking in my apartment and found it… when I held it… I saw another life or something. One with inhumane experiments, conquering some planets, and many other things. I thought it was just all nonsense, but now I… don't know who I am." Lisa said, close to tears.

"Doctor, is she like… The Master?" Grace asked, a little tentatively.

The Doctor shook her head and said, "No, she's different. It's a long story as well."

"She's another Time Lord?" Mia said.

"A what?" Lisa asked.

The Doctor crouched to her level, she held Lisa's shoulders and said," Lisa, where is the Fob Watch, and what happened to it?"

"After I saw those visions, I threw it across the room out of fear. After that, I blacked out and later I found myself on my couch." Lisa explained.

The Doctor nodded grimly, knowing what was going on," I know what happened. You must've broken it and now you have yourself and Ushas's personalities and minds together. When you blackout, you become her for an amount of time. Split personalities, like Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde who was a very interesting man to say the least."

"Wait, he's real?" James asked.

The Doctor winked and said," Every story has a grain of truth. Even in legends and stuff like that. Dr. Jekyll had Multiple Personality Disorder or how it's called now, Dissociative Identity Disorder. Utterson used the pen name, _Robert Louis Stevenson_ to write the book about his friend."

"Huh." James said.

"Are you quite, finished, Doctor?" Lisa said, sounding a little different.

The Doctor didn't seem to notice and said, "Yes, now, can you tell me where the fob watch is…"

The Doctor didn't get a chance to finish, due to seeing a blaster pointed at her and the others. She looked up to see the scared eyes of Lisa but now the cool, calculating look of The Rani. She nor the others had noticed how Lisa's eyes had glazed over again and gritting her teeth during The Doctor's explanation.

"When you were busy rambling about that human, I came back. And considering I have the upper hand, you four will follow me. Now. And don't try anything." The Rani said with a cruel smirk.

"Doctor, what now?" Mia asked, a little scared.

The Doctor scowled at The Rani and said," Might as well do what she says, for now."

The Doctor hoped this was a one time thing, because getting distracted easily like that was one new personality trait she hoped wasn't part of the new her.

* * *

The 5 of them walked out of the room and then to the elevator. The Rani had concealed her weapon so no one would act suspicious. Mia, James and Grace had worried looks, but The Doctor gave them looks of reassurance. It was a good thing the elevator was empty as they walked in and The Rani pressed the button to go to the basement.

"So, I take it you have something to do with the recent kidnappings and murders in this city?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I can see in this Regeneration you're as observant as ever." The Rani sarcastically said.

"So you're the person who changed that person into that monster?" Mia said, appalled.

"Yes, I did need test subjects and the city provided me with some."

Mia remembered how her grandfather had told her that humans aren't always pure and had a dark side to them, she already knew that and considering what has been happening over the years as well. But, this woman bad news, if she didn't care what happened to these people, then she didn't know what The Doctor was going to do, but, The Doctor knew The Rani so she probably had some plan for all of this.

The Doctor gritted her teeth and said," Still the same as ever. Also, why did you decide to test people in this part of the century?"

"The American's elected an idiot for their President who seems to anger people, The Korean Peninsula is close to war and many other things are happening during this time. Seems like good cover."

The Doctor couldn't really argue with that statement. The next couple months and part of the next year was going to be quite interesting. And she did remember when she was Bowtie Man she had prank called Trump a couple of times with a couple of comedians, needless to say, they had pretty much pissed him off.

"Then I take it you also used people in this hospital as well? And what about Lisa's family, what have you done to them?" The Doctor asked, looking straight into her eyes, fury setting in.

The Doctor noticed a brief flash of shock and horror but it was replaced by annoyance.

"Why would I use humans who are sick and hurt? They are already suffering as it is, Doctor. And nothing has happened to Lisa's family, they are safe back in Britain."

The Doctor was relieved of that, but, she did catch on to the behavior of The Rani when she had accused her of using Hospital patients and her adoptive family as subjects. It seemed a little out of character for her, she would assume it was her Regeneration's personality but she had a feeling it was something else. She would have to probe and go more in depth about that. She could already feel a plan forming.

"Yeah, like that helps with what you have done." Grace said, with narrowed eyes.

Grace didn't know anything about this Rani, but she was an enemy of The Doctor, and she seemed to have a personality like The Master. Then they were going to have some problems. She just hoped they could get Lisa back and get rid of The Rani part of her.

"Grace, let me handle this." The Doctor said.

"But Doctor, this witch is hurting innocent people." Grace argued.

"I know, and I will take care of it."

The Rani chuckled and said," That won't happen, considering I have the upper hand, and the resources to keep you from doing that."

The elevator stopped at the bottom floor. The doors opened and two hybrids were waiting for them. The Rani led them out and The Doctor looked around, she could see a couple more of those things lurking around, and also saw an exit. What she then noticed was a TARDIS parked at the end of the room.

"Now, Doctor, as much as it pains me to say this, I need your help. Your companions will remain out here and I won't let my test subjects hurt them. Do we have a deal?"

The Doctor glared at her but sighed and said," Fine, I sure hope your mother doesn't know about this."

The Rani narrowed her eyes and said," Mother does not know about this, nor father or my siblings. Now come on."

The Doctor turned around and walked to The Rani's TARDIS, she grinned a little, finally putting the pieces together and thankful The Rani didn't notice what she said. But she had to be careful, she had to protect Grace, Mia and James and the city.


	7. 2: A New Era

**Right... I got a lot of reviews since I updated this. It was good to see how many of you had ideas and stuff, but to be honest, it got annoying after a while, I don't know why you were all guest reviewers, I mean getting an account is easy and free, and you don't have to write stories. Also due to that, I couldn't answer back unless I add another chapter or AN. Sorry if I angered some of you but I just wanted to get that off my chest. I mean you had good ideas and I wanted to talk about that to you all in a PM.**

 **Now to answer: All your ideas and suggestions for how the 13th Doctor should act, how she should handle things and what the Companions should be and do. And it was interesting to hear your thoughts and opinions on this story too. Thanks again to everyone and sorry if I made you mad about what I previously said.**

 **Per usual, I have college and this isn't a top priority for me. I love to write stories on this site but my education and the road ahead of me is important. So updates will be sporadic.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A New Era**

The Doctor walked inside and looked around.

The Rani's TARDIS like 11 and 12th Doctor's, ha d mechanical look to it, but it also had the look of a scientists workshop a bit too. The Console looked like what it did with the 7th Doctor's, before he had changed it, but, there seemed to be no monitors. She then noticed the projectors that were built in, so she guessed The Rani's console was holographic touch screen, which made The Doctor was sorta jealous. 13 bodies, including War's, and not once she had gotten holographic touch screen console.

The Time Rotor had a reddish tint to it. And the overall color of the room was grey, but the lighting was well enough to have a sorta good vibe. And there shelves here and there with whatever The Rani was researching or testing on.

"Hmm, very nice, I've seen you gotten a new TARDIS, what happened to your old one?"

"Confiscated by the Time Lords, had to pull off one your stunts by stealing one, which is in fine operational order and not faulty like yours. Also I saw how you looked at the console, what happened to the superiority complex of yours?" The Rani smirked.

The Doctor sniffed and said," My TARDIS has character. And I'm not childish enough to be sore about what your TARDIS has that mine doesn't."

The Rani chuckled and said," I've known you since we were Time Tots, I know when your jealous, Doctor. Now, fix the Fob Watch now." She said as she motioned the table with her gun.

The Doctor rolled her eyes and said in an uninterested tone," A simple please wouldn't hurt, Usha."

The Doctor could've easily taken the gun out of The Rani hand, but one her experiments was in there with them. But she still held firmly to her no gun policy, even though she had broken it a couple of time. So that idea was scrapped. And she could've used the Sonic again, but, it was acting a little screwy when she tried to use it back at the apartment. She had asked Mia who had used it while she was sleeping off her Regeneration.

And she had told her that James had used it on the TV downstairs and on the cars outside, and she had used it to turn off the car alarms. The Doctor would've been annoyed by that like last time but she found it amusing. Maybe it was some after effects of Regenerating, getting annoyed or angry a little easily.

This was the first time she had Regenerated into a woman, so maybe after effects differed with genders. She had enough foreknowledge to know what the post Regeneration was like for a male. Considering what had happened to her since she had first Regenerated, from memory loss, hyperactive tendencies and also violent mood swings. The last one was most prominent when she had Regenerated into 6 and had acted angrily, confused and had choked Peri when she had forgotten who she was.

It was not one of her best moments, but 6 had a big ego, arrogant, and a whole lot of other things, so she had to give 6 a pass. Although 11 was better, but that had to do with Prisoner Zero and the adrenaline of that day.

So, back to trying to figure out a way out of this mess. The Doctor already knew the basics of The Rani's problem with the Fob Watch, and the mixed memories she had. But, The Rani or Lisa mentioned that the blackouts have been happening for a couple of weeks. So The Rani knew all about her or Lisa's life. And The Doctor had to assume now she had a better understanding of humans and respected them more.

Considering she had looked appalled when she had suggested she'd use the hospital patients as subjects. The Doctor knew The Rani would've jumped at the prospect of using sick people as subjects of sorts.

"So, how did you escape Gallifrey?" The Doctor asked, while she looked at The Rani's Fob Watch.

"Rassilon thought I could help with defeating the Daleks, I wanted nothing of the sorts. So I ran and tried to escape. Some guards caught up, and before they arrested me, they fell down unconscious. Romana had used her robot dog on them, she helped me escape, I took a TARDIS and left. And the rest you can figure out on your own." The Rani said, as she was looking at something on a monitor.

The Doctor grinned, and said," Ah yes, good old Romana and K9. What happened to her?"

"I don't know, she probably perished along with the rest of our species and the Daleks, after you used the Moment." The Rani said with glare.

Romana had told her what The Doctor or whatever he was calling himself back then, was planning on doing. The Rani knew The Doctor would do anything to help others, and sometimes no matter the cost. But he had crossed the line by destroying Gallifrey, even though she hated being there, it was still her home planet.

The Doctor sighed, turned around and said," Rani, it's not what-"

The Rani held up her hand with a narrowed eyes and said," Save it, just how did you fare with being responsible with annihilating your own race, your own species? That's something The Master would do, curse him and his sick mind. Pretty sure the guilt of it all is still getting to you. Am I right?"

The Doctor balled her hands into a fist and said in a tone with no room for disagreement," I think I was justified about what I did that day. Half the Universe was in flames, Gallifrey was in flames and we were close to being wiped out by the Daleks. When I pressed that button and Regenerated I felt so much guilt I felt like I couldn't go on! But, I pulled through and traveled with new people who helped me through what I did. But, I somehow managed to change the timeline, with my previous Regenerations. Gallifrey is now at the end of the Universe."

The Doctor had walked up to her, and heard the hiss of the hybrid.

The Doctor turned around and gave it a look of fury and said," Back off buster."

The Rani, even though she was surprised by what The Doctor said, looked at it and said," Stand down, David."

"Yesss, Misssstressss." It said and walked back to it's original spot

The Doctor raised a brow and said," You named it?"

"Never mind that, so Gallifrey is ok then?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

The Rani nodded and said," Fine, just get back to fixing the stupid watch. I don't want to deal with Miss. Williams anymore."

The Doctor walked back to the table and said," I take it your childhood wasn't good?"

"No, they cared about me and treated me like I was their own daughter, even though I was adopted. My childhood was good." The Rani said from her console.

The Doctor nodded and grinned a little bit.

* * *

Outside, Mia, James and Grace were sitting nearby some boxes. The hybrids were around with them and Mia was trying to find a way out of this. So far, she only counted 4 in the room. She didn't know if there were others nearby but she hoped there wasn't.

"So… how are we gonna get out of this?" James asked nervously.

"I'm not sure." Mia said.

James rolled his eyes and said," Great, how do you have faith in her?" He said the last part to Grace.

Grace gave him a confident look and said," I have full faith in her. She's a good friend and doesn't let anyone down."

"Whatever you say."

"I think I got a plan." Mia whispered.

James looked around again, gulped and whispered," I'm all ears."

"Same." Grace said.

Mia grinned and said, "I see some cleaning supplies, which includes some brooms and mops. All I need is a distraction, and I can beat these posers."

"You know self-defense?" Grace asked.

James smirked and said," Her Grandfather owns a dojo. She took Martial Arts and practices Kendo with him."

Grace nodded, and thought for a second what life would be like for The Doctor, if she did ask Mia to travel with her. She wasn't sure if James wanted too, he seemed kinda shy and unsure, but she had a feeling he would probably say yes to traveling with her. If not, then she would have to give him a push to do so.

"So, how are we going to do this?" James asked.

"You and Grace need to distract them." Mia simply put it.

James sighed and said," Fine, good thing I learned a few things from Ryan."

Grace gave Mia a confused look and she said," He's a friend of ours who's works in Theater."

* * *

Back in The Rani's TARDIS, The Doctor was putting the finishing touches on the Fob Watch. She knew she was strapped for time, and knew that she had to set her plan in motion. She knew The Rani would deny what she was about to say but, it was the truth.

"I've fixed it." The Doctor said.

The Rani nodded and said," Good, even though you're a nuisance, Doctor. You did well. At least now I have myself back instead of dealing with Lisa."

The Doctor raised a brow and said," And just what about Lisa's family?"

The Doctor noticed the brief flash of uncertainty but The Rani said," I'll wipe their memories, they won't remember a thing."

The Doctor crossed her arms and said," That's the thing, you don't want to. I've been testing you and seeing your reactions, Ushas. You want to keep Lisa's memories and some of her personality."

The Rani, rather annoyed, due to The Doctor saying her name, gave her a challenging look and said," And just what do you mean by that?"

The Doctor sighed, gave her a sympathetic look and said," You've changed, Rani. Last time I saw you were cold, didn't care who or what you experimented on. I was also dreading back then, when I thought you would have the same mentality of The Master. But from learning about Lisa and seeing your reactions on what I had said to you. I know when I see change in people."

The Rani chuckled hollowly and said," And what in the name of Rassilon would make you think that?"

"I told you I was finished with the watch and I'm still holding it. You probably would've taken it out of my hands, said thanks in your own way, while insulting me or Koschei, and I end up having to stop you and make you leave somewhere that I will probably see you again, and so forth." The Doctor said while holding the Fob Watch out.

The Rani looked at The Doctor and said in a slight wavering voice," Even that was true, Doctor. Why would I want to do that?"

"Rani, we both know the reason why you wanted to leave Gallifrey."

The Rani rolled her eyes, hoping she wasn't getting at what she thought she was and said," Yes, because the High Council and the President were still miffed with me for what I did to the President's cat."

"No… true, but not that. Your real parents didn't pay much attention to you and your resented them. You just wanted to get off of Gallifrey." The Doctor said.

The Rani looked at David and said," Go outside… now!"

It bowed and then walked outside. The Rani rubbed her face and looked at The Doctor, with slightly misty eyes. The words The Doctor said resonating through her. Sure she her life on Gallifrey was ok, but her parents were one of the many Time Lords that weren't big on feelings."

"Curse you and your… your, dammit!" She said.

The Rani slid down and sat down against the console, the tears starting to fall. The Doctor walked over and sat next to her. Her hair got in the way and she pushed it away. She would have to do something about it later. The Rani's soft sobs were the only thing that was heard in the TARDIS, although The Doctor thought she heard something else but dismissed it. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The Doctor wasn't sure what to think of The Rani now, where they still enemies or friends?

"Y'know, last time this happened, with us sitting like this, was when that bloke you were dating cheated on you." The Doctor said.

The Rani let out a watery chuckle and said," I remember you and Koschei went to talk to him. You tried your stupid talking and diplomacy while the other idiot punched him a couple of times and you stopped him."

The Doctor rolled her eyes and said," Yes, The Master always used violence, but she's changed."

The Rani raised a brow and said," He switched genders as well? And what do you mean changed? The day that happens, is the day the Skasis Paradigm is solved."

The Doctor chose not to tell her it was nearly solved, because that was another story for another time. For her personally, she felt The Master had changed, even though she had went off with her previous self to save themselves. And she also believed that she wanted to him her back when she was saving everyone from Cybermen.

She believed that because she felt her presence go away, sensing other Time Lords was something their species could do. And also her previous Regeneration changing as well. The Doctor knew The Master wasn't dead, she always found a way to keep herself alive.

"It's true, normally I would say something stupid like 'The Doctor always lies' but, I need to change that. But it's true she did change, there were some bumps but she did."

The Rani looked at her and said in a small voice," I've done a lot of things, Doctor. Some that are inhuman. I don't think my human parents or siblings, would look at me the same way. I-I love them. Me of all people, who thought humans were lesser beings and not worth much. My life as Lisa on Earth was great, and what if she fully takes over when I open the watch fully? She might not remember and I will be forgotten."

The Doctor gave her a sly smile and said," It's a good thing then, that I fixed the watch, so you can have both your and her's memories, maybe a little bit personality too. Also, I know you can change, Rani. You just have to believe in yourself, and if you want, I can help. What do you say?"

The Doctor held out the Fob Watch, and The Rani looked at it apprehensively. She sighed, took it and studied it.

"Have you ever had experiences with a Fob Watch, Doctor?"

The Doctor scratched the back of her head and said," Yeah, I was trying to escape some being with a friend of mine. They were trying posses me to live forever."

"And what happened to them?"

The Doctor knew it wasn't her best moments, it was also one of her darkest moments. But she gave them a chance to give up, and they paid the price for not figuring it out.

"It's best that you don't know about it." The Doctor seriously said.

The Rani gave her a lifted eyebrow, but didn't question it. The Doctor got up, stretched a bit, and held out her hand, which had the Fob Watch.

"So, I fixed it and you can do anything you want with it. It's up to you." The Doctor said, looking her in the eye.

The Rani looked at the Fob Watch, a few seconds passed and she got up. She took it out of The Doctor's hand and opened it. Golden energy came out and surrounded her for a second, and then disappeared. The Rani blinked and looked around.

"How do you feel?"

The Rani grinned at The Doctor and said," I'm in complete control now. And I still have the memories of Lisa and some of her personality."

"Good, let's get the others and see if you can reverse what you did to those poor people."

The Rani was about to tell her she didn't have a retroactive formula to turn them back. But had to make one, which would take a while. When The Doctor opened the door she immediately held her face and yelped in pain, when something hit her face.

"Bloody hell!" The Doctor cried.

"Doctor?" Mia said.

The Doctor looked to see, Mia, James and Grace, holding brooms. Mia looked shocked and mortified, Grace looked shocked, while James looked shocked but looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"How did you escape?" The Rani asked.

James brandished the broom he was holding and said," Hold it there lady."

The Doctor waved him off and was about to say something, but she looked behind them to see the hybrids laying the ground.

The Doctor had a flabbergasted look and said," How in the world?"

Mia grinned and said," Well, these two distracted them while I grabbed some brooms and I kicked their butts. Grace knew self-defense as well and I taught James a couple of moves. Kendo practice and action movies rock."

The Doctor and Rani looked at each other, not sure what to make of it.

* * *

Later, The Doctor and company were walking out of the hospital. Mia walked next to The Doctor and said.

"Are you sure it's ok to leave her like this? You said you guys were enemies."

The Doctor grinned at her and said," Now Miss Blackwell, have faith in people. I helped her in her path to change her life. The Rani is changing, but she'll need time. I'm sure Grace could help her when I'm not available. Right?"

Grace looked at The Doctor and said," I guess I can do that, but if she's done something like that to those people before, what if she goes back?"

The Doctor stopped, looked at her and said," People deserve a second chance, Grace. I've been around for a long time and yes, some can't change but others can. You have to look for the good in people, even when they lost their way."

The Doctor remembered how she was when she was Sandshoes. She could say that he was the one who had the no second chances policy. And in some way it may had made him into his vanity, almost God complex self near the end of his life. 11 and 12 used the same policy to a degree, but now she promised herself not to be like them. She hoped she can be a brighter person and not so dark.

"Mia's grandfather said something like that too." James said.

The Doctor nodded and said," He sounds like a nice man. He's probably been through a lot."

Mia smiled and said," He's a great man; I always loved visiting him when I was kid. He's been my Martial Arts teacher since I was a Freshman in High School."

Mia and The Doctor walked off to Mia's car. James was going to follow them but, was stopped by Grace.

"You should take it." She said.

"What?" James asked confused.

"I mean you should travel with The Doctor. Mia is going to do it, and I see your on the fence." Grace said.

James sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and said," It seems fun and all. And it's basically a once in a lifetime opportunity. I'm just not sure."

Grace nodded and said," Well, if you wanted something more exciting then you come to the right place. I can see you want to do it. I tried it but I wasn't cut out for traveling with The Doctor. Just remember what I said and think on it."

"Grace, James, what are you doing?" The Doctor called.

"James was just asking about surgery stuff, Doctor." Grace said.

"Oh ok, it better not be about what you did to me. I still have the scar." The Doctor joked.

Grace giggled and said," It's not, I have to go home soon, Doctor. I take it I'll be seeing you around?"

The Doctor smiled and said," I wouldn't have it any other way Doctor Holloway. Maybe you want to go on a trip or two?" The Doctor said the last part hopefully.

Grace shrugged and said," Possibility, Doctor. I'll see you later."

Grace walked to her car while James walked over to The Doctor and Mia. Mia then gave him a confused look.

"Since when were you interested in Doctor stuff?"

"Since we met Miss Alien." James said and pointed at The Doctor.

The Doctor chuckled and was about to say something, but felt something warm in her pocket. She grinned a little, knowing what was going on.

"Is something going on, Doctor?" Mia asked.

"Oh, nothing. So, you have that family dinner tonight and I need to do a few things. Will I get your answer tomorrow?"

"You bet. What about you, James?" Mia asked, hopefully.

"I'll consider it."

Later when Mia dropped off James, she and The Doctor parked her car near her apartment. When they got out, The Doctor started walking to the Alley but Mia stopped her.

"Don't you want to come up?" Mia asked.

The Doctor grinned and said, No, the TARDIS is ready, she was banged up and now she's fixed."

"Is that what your ship is called?"

"Time And Relative Dimension in Space. But TARDIS for short. I'm going to break her in and come back tomorrow. Have fun at your family dinner."

Mia nodded and said," Have fun, Doctor."

The Doctor grinned and walked into the alley. She took out her key, unlocked the door and walked inside.

The Doctor face went to a full blown smile and said," Love what you done with the place dear."

She closed the door behind her and a few seconds later, the TARDIS materialized and disappeared.

* * *

Later that day, Mia got off the bus she was on. She held a bag and looked at the house she lived in since she was born. It was funny actually, it was one of the houses that had the resemblance to the one in _Full House_. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. She heard people inside and then an older voice said they'll get it. Mia knew it was only going to be her mom, dad, sister, brother, nephew, brother-in-law and grandfather there tonight. She would see the rest of her family soon.

The door soon opened and Mia's mom, Yuki Blackwell was at the door.

"Mia, how's my favorite daughter doing!" She said as she hugged and kissed her.

Mia laughed after she heard an indigent 'hey' coming from inside and said," Doing fine, mom. And don't worry Aiko, you're a good sister!"

Aiko came out from the kitchen and said," Thanks, squirt, Chris and Tadashi, are in the kitchen with dad and Grandpa. Our brother is downstairs in the basement. Dinner's gonna be ready in 10."

Mia nodded and walked to the kitchen. The one thing on her mind was what was going to happen tomorrow, and her answer to The Doctor.

But she knew, her life was going to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

 **So yeah, The Rani is now trying to redeem herself and the new Doctor's adventures are about to begin. Mia's mom looks like Ming-Na Wen, you might know her from Marvel's Agent's of SHIELD, she plays Agent Melinda May and Mia's sister looks like Brenda Song, who played London Tipton in the Suite Life series. But I don't know who Mia's grandfather should bare a resemblance to.**

 **Also The Rani and Grace will be featured in this story in future chapters as well.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the second episode and the third one will be posted soon.**

 **Till next time.**


	8. Episode 3: End of the Line

**I'm now done with taking suggests on how 13 should act now. I will not do the JFK story idea, I'm not interested in writing that one, maybe later. Also to everyone, get an account so I can respond back to you all.**

 **Also I know it's late but, let's all pray for everyone who has been affected by what happened in Las Vegas, may everyone who died rest in peace. And hope everyone else who was affected get well soon.**

 **One more thing, for Jodie's Doctor, the only thing I'm changing, besides the clothes, is her hair, I'm keeping the brown hair she had in Broadchurch. Nothing wrong with the blonde, but I like the brown hair better.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Episode 3:**

 **End of the Line**

3 men crouched in a tunnel of sorts, the only light source they had was a lantern. Two of them had Asian features while the other was Caucasian and had a beard growing. After he finished twisting the wires, he lit a match and lit the fuse that lead to the barrels of dynamite. After that they ran like hell and as soon as they were out of the hole, the bearded man screamed.

"CLEAR THE WAY! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!"

KABOOM!

The dynamite exploded out of the cave and everyone outside ducked, hid behind cover, or covered their faces. Rock and debris blasted out of the hole, the sound of it was deafening and could be heard from miles. As soon as the dust cleared, the man got up and helped the Asian man next to him up. Everyone started to cheer and someone yelled for everyone to go into the tunnel. Workers started go inside with pickaxes, sledgehammers, shovels and lanterns.

The bearded man, looked around, he saw workers pick-axing, laying down track, while others on higher ground were doing the same. There were even some groups singing songs. The man heard horses coming and looked behind him, a couple of men on horseback rode up to him.

The leader looked around and said," We're making good progress here, Tom. What's the story?"

Thomas grinned and said," We're ahead of schedule, boss. We might even be ahead of what was expected."

The man laughed and said," Good, Mr. Durant is coming in a couple of days and he would mighty love to hear it. Continue on!"

The man and others rode off, while Thomas went over to pick up a Pickaxe to help out. He may have been a railroad foreman, but he still had to do work in order to get his pay.

Meanwhile, inside the tunnel. A couple of workers were loading rocks onto a wheelbarrow.

"I still don't like how these Chinamen are working with us. Fought in the War, only to have to share my pay with some slanted-eyed Chinese." One said.

Two of the people there were Chinese, who narrowed their eyes at them, but continued to work.

"Well, send a letter to Congress then. Maybe them rich top hats will listen." His friend said sarcastically.

The others laughed while the man glared and said, "Very funny, Wyatt."

They continued their work for a few more minutes when the man heard a sound.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The man stopped for a second and then said," Never mind, must've been hearin' things."

Unknown to them, there was a small opening in the ceiling, for a brief moment a humanoid body was seen and the race seemed reptilian in nature. It then moved away and covered the hole.

* * *

 **The theme song commences, the TARDIS is seeing flying through space until a vortex of open's up and the TARDIS goes in. Thunder and Lightning strike it and then goes through another tunnel that is shown to have moving clock parts and numbers for time with Regeneration energy like fire and a barely visible sand cloud appearing all around until a little bit of a face and eyes of The 13th Doctor appears and then disappears when the sand and energy pass's it. The TARDIS then disappears in a flash of light as the big hand of a big clock strikes 13.**

 **JODIE WHITTATER**

 **RILA FUKISHIMA**

 **ALEX HEARTMAN**

 **DOCTOR WHO**

 **END OF THE LINE**

 **BY**

 **THUNDERSTRIKE16**

* * *

Mia laid in her bed, asleep. She was lying on her stomach, and a slight bit of drool was on the pillow. Half the blanket was covering her torso with a one leg out, left hand under the pillow and the other on her side. She snorted in her sleep, her hair was cover her face.

It was sorta hard not tell her family on what had transpired the last two days. Her mom would've become worried and furious, and demanded to talk to The Doctor. Which would've ended up with an angry lecture about endangering her children, and a slap to the face. Her dad was the same as well, he used to be in the Marines so he knew how to get serious and show authority, except he would never hit a woman.

Mia herself was sometimes a light and heavy sleeper, so she didn't hear the grinding noise coming from her living room. But what happened next, did wake her up.

"Mia Blackwell!" The Doctor yelled as she opened her bedroom door with a loud thud.

Mia woke up instantly and screamed. She started flail a little bit and ended up falling onto the ground, with a thud and groaned. She propped herself on the side of the bed and glared tiredly at The Doctor.

The Doctor blushed and said," Oh… you were still asleep... terribly sorry, I'll just be waiting in the other room."

She then walked out, and closed the door. Mia groaned again. and hid her face on the top of the bed.

"This better not be a regular thing." She thought.

It took her a couple of minutes to wake up and go out into the living room. The Doctor was fiddling with her Sonic, she saw Mia and smiled at her.

"Ah, Mia, glad to see your awake, sorry about earlier."

Mia sat down, but laid her head on the other side of the couch and said," It's fine Doctor, I sometimes wake up and land on the ground. Does that happen to you?"

"No, also, Time Lords don't need that much sleep like humans and other species do. Our superior physiology helps." The Doctor gloated.

Mia glared at her and said," I'm beginning to hate you."

The Doctor chuckled and said," I'm just joking with you, Miss Blackwell. But I wasn't joking about not needing that much sleep."

"Sheesh, you make us human sound insignificant." Mia remarked.

The Doctor gave her a serious look and said," I've been around for a long time, Mia. And I never met anyone who is or was insignificant."

"You must hold us at high esteem, then."

The Doctor grinned and said," That I do. I would go into more detail, but I think you should get ready, because you and James will be traveling with me."

Mia grinned and was about to get up, but she realized something," James and I? He didn't look interested in traveling with you."

"I think he was, he needed a push in a way. I believe that Grace talked to him about it."

Mia nodded, and went to her room to get ready.

* * *

James was about a block from Mia's apartment, he wore jeans, sneakers, a grey shirt that had a long sleeved white on the inside and a light beanie. His apartment was 10 blocks away but instead of taking the bus, he decided to walk and think on things. He was basically in an internal battle on whether not he should travel with The Doctor or not. But 2 blocks away he finally made the decision that he was going to travel with them. He couldn't pass something like that off, and he felt like he would regret if he declined.

It was already 10 a.m. and Mia was probably awake. He arrived at her apartment and used the front door on the side. There were two entrances to the house, one that led into the store and the other that led upstairs to Mia's apartment directly. Mia preferred to use the store entrance, considering she could go in and out and lock up when needed. The building that was to the right of the Alley was actually a coffee shop, called ' _Café San Fran'_ , they would go there sometimes and hang out. While the building on the left was a four story building that had 4 apartments.

James passed by some people who were going in. He went to hold the door open for them and went inside as well.

Mia came out of the bathroom, she wore woman's skinny's jeans, sneakers, black blouse and a necklace.

The Doctor looked at the necklace and said," Ai… which mean's love in Japanese, if I'm not mistaken."

Mia smiled and said," Yeah, I got itfrom my mom for my last birthday. Imported from Japan."

"Japanese culture, such a lovely thing. I've actually been to Japan a couple of times."

Mia was about to ask further when she heard someone knock on the door. She went over to it and opened it. He had two cups and a bag with him.

"Got some breakfast sandwiches and coffee. Oh, hello, Doctor." James said.

"James." The Doctor said with a nod.

Mia licked her lips, too her coffee and the bag and said," I will never get tired of Mr. Andrew's breakfast sandwiches. And the great aroma of coffee."

James grinned and said," I know, you say that every time you have it. Mr. Andrew's jokes that he should rename those sandwiches after you."

The Doctor chuckled at this and said," Well, once you both are done eating, we should get this show on the road."

Half an hour later, The Doctor walked to the TARDIS, which was situated in the corner of the living room. The Doctor smirked at the eager looks of Mia and James. It was one of the things she loved about introducing new people to the TARDIS and traveling with her, and also hearing them say 'It's bigger on the inside'. Although Mia had already seen the TARDIS, even though it was in it's disheveled, destroyed state, she had told her that it had fixed and redecorated itself. But James hasn't, so she was going to love his reaction.

The Doctor snapped her fingers, and the doors open. Mia and James walked in and they looked around in awe.

The overall light of the room was dim but bright enough to see, but not too dark. There were two walkways, one that lead straight to the console area and one downstairs. The walkway that leads to the console area was light grey, and the railing that went around the area was copper. The console itself was steel plated and the Time Rotor gave off a light blue color effect. On top, there were 4 steel support beams that went in four directions and on the bottom facing the ground, were small light fixtures that had dimmed lighting.

The console's surface was flat, and there were 3 projectors that went around it. The rest of the console had a rust color to it with specks of black. But the sides had Gallifreyan writing etched into it. There were two smaller consoles, one that were near the entryway, and the another entryway that led to a hallway. Around the walls were round things that had three color schemes: TARDIS blue on the outside, black was the second and light candy red in the middle. It gave off a faint light to it.

The Doctor leaned on the doorway, pockets inside her coat, smirked and said," So, what do you American's think?"

Mia turned around with a huge smile and said," It's awesome, Doctor!"

James grinned and said," It's not like Star Trek but it's cool nonetheless."

The Doctor nodded, a little disappointed that they didn't say that she had hoped, but accepted it. She walked in and went to the console, and swiped her hand over the projector. All three turned on and two projections came on. One was a keypad, and the other was a screen.

"My favorite part of this one. Touch consoles were getting boring. But this, is not boring." The Doctor said excitedly like a child.

"So, when do we go?" Mia asked, with equal enthusiasm.

The Doctor grinned and said," Might as well make this one interesting! We shall make a random flight with the Randomizer!"

"The what?" James asked.

"Destination at random. Takes the fun out of choosing where to go, but the unknown is always fun."

Mia and James looked at each other. They then looked at The Doctor, and gave her a quick nod.

The Doctor nodded as well. She typed a couple of commands onto the screen and held the lever.

"Here we go!" She said and pulled it.

The TARDIS took off and the screeching sound came. Mia and James looked around as the lights flashed.

 _"This is going to be awesome."_ Mia thought.

* * *

 **So, what did you all think? Leave review, fav follow.**

 **Until next time.**


	9. 3: Witnessing History

**Yeah I'm back with another chapter, finals are done and now I'm on break. Again, sorry for the author's note but I had to get it off my chest. I mean all the reviews for whatever you wanted to talk about from your hatred against Moffet, repeating stuff over and over, nothing helpful at all. And if you had noticed I deleted a lot of reviews as well. So please stop spamming and if you like the story, then create an account and favorite it.**

 **Now, this chapter is going to be short but the next chapter will be longer, hopefully.**

 **I own none of the content. And also Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Witnessing History**

It was a bright day in an area that was dominated by trees, grass, and the sounds of the wildlife, and something else in the distance A new sound soon took over the area and the materialization of the TARDIS was heard in a clearing of the forest. The TARDIS was then fully there and a minute later, the doors opened and The Doctor looked out. She placed a finger in her mouth, took it out and walked out. Mia and James walked after her. They looked around in awe, wondering where they were and what was waiting for them. Mia looked at The Doctor, and gave her a confused look.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Just checking."

"Checking what?" James asked.

"Checking the weather. And if you want to know: slightly humid, mid afternoon… around noon, small chance of it being overcast."

She then jumped in place for a second.

"Slightly rocky terrain around the area. And I also checked where we landed as well and it's smashing." The Doctor exciteldly said with a maniac grin.

Mia and James looked at each other, both wondering where they were and why The Doctor was so excited. The Doctor's excitement was contagious and made them both wonder more on what was going on. Before they could ask, there was the sound of an explosion and the both of them ducked and hit the ground.

"What the heck?!" James yelped in fright.

The Doctor on the other hand, just stood, with her hands in her pockets, acting as if nothing was happening. She shook her head in amusement and offered her hand to her new companions.

When she remembered the term companions, she immediately thought of everyone who had traveled with her over the centuries. She had great memories with them all, and she considered them as her family, and they all felt the same way. But she knew that with Mia and James, she didn't know what they'll end up as. Sooner or later they could get sick or maybe fearful of traveling with her, due to them not handling some of the stressful sides of traveling with her.

And the one thing she hoped to never happen was one or the both of them dying. It was her greatest fear, but, she casted those thoughts aside, she needed to focus on the present, not the future.

Mia and James grabbed her hands and they got back up. But they looked around, trying to find the source of the explosion. They stopped when they saw The Doctor walking away to a certain direction. They then ran after her until they were walking side-by-side.

"Doctor, what was that explosion, and how come you were so calm?" Mia asked.

"And where are we exactly?" James asked.

"All will be revealed once we go over this small ridge." The Doctor enigmatically said.

As they were walking, the sounds of people, machinery and other things were heard. As Mia got closer, she started to smell the scent of gunpowder; she only knew that because her dad had taken her a couple of times to the gun range. She was a decent shot, but wasn't much into guns.

When the trio got to the edge of the ridge, they looked on at something quite interesting. People working on what is assumed to be a train track, some people were standing by a cave, which looked like no one was going into. And it was big enough to allow a train to go through. Rocks and boulders were being pick-axed and then thrown into a pile nearby. Others were laying down tracks or hamming in nails to keep it steady. A couple of others, who looked important and some had horses near them, were talking about something and looking at a map of sorts.

"Wow, what's going on?" James asked.

"Mia Blackwell, James Griffin, you are witnessing the construction of the First Transcontinental Railroad." The Doctor said.

"So… where are we exactly?" Mia asked.

"Well, what I read on the monitor, we're in the Sierra Nevada, near the Sierra Nevada Mountains. Sometime in the mid to late 1860's, American Civil War has ended, and during that time, many able bodied workers worked to build the railroad that would connect the railroads in San Francisco to Nebraska and the rest of the country." The Doctor explained.

"So, we're at Donner Pass then?" James asked.

"Yes, how did you know that?" The Doctor asked.

"Learned about it in History Class. And also went to the Train Museum in Sacramento that detailed the whole thing." James said with a shrug.

The Doctor blinked and said," Are you and Mia still in School?"

"I graduated from the local college a year ago. Majored in Art, I do drawing on the side, and I opened the store 3 years ago." Mia proudly said.

The Doctor smiled and said," Impressive for your age. And what about you James?"

"Still in college, went local community and transferred to another college in the city. I'm into engineering."

The Doctor nodded and said," Well then, that's brilliant! So what-"

"Hands in the air and turn round!" A gruff voice said.

The trio stiffed, and did what the voice said. They turned around to see 4 men with Rifles pointed at them. The most noticeable thing about them, was that they were wearing Army Uniforms.

"What you folks doin here? This area restricted." The lead man said, and there was stripes on his shoulder to indicate he was a Sergeant.

The Doctor shrugged nonchalantly and said in a stereotypical cowboy accent, "Just passin through gentlemen, or how some people vigorously want to say 'gentlepeople'. Admirin them here sights."

Mia giggled while James rolled his eyes.

"The three of you are comin with us, now." The leader said.

The Doctor lowered her arms and said in mock seriousness," Then... take us to your leader."


	10. 3: Finding out what's Going On

**Finally back with a new chapter, again college, my muse and other things were to blame. Loving the new season of Doctor Who so far, Jodie is doing a fantastic job. Unfortunately, I'm a little behind, so please don't spoil anything for me please.**

 **Also, I finally figured out who would be Mia's grandfather. The late and great Pat Morita, who was best known as Mr. Miyagi in the Karate Kid Franchise.**

 **To answer some reviews:**

 **Guests: I'm not going to do the JFK thing ok. I made that clear before. Also, I don't know what happened in Halloween, I'm not a fan of horror movies.**

 **Sam Fraser: Thanks, I had a feeling that 13 would be more peppy or somewhat like 11. To be fair, people do react to different things in their own ways. So when River was looking at herself and snogged the Doctor, that was her way. Also the latter was due to her being trained to kill The Doctor on sight or when the time was right, due to the season arc that was going on at the time.**

 **Now onto the story.**

 **I own none of the content.**

* * *

 **Finding out what's Going On**

The soldiers led the trio down to a nearby walkway, and they walked down to where everyone was working. All the workers looked up and some talked amongst themselves about the newcomers. Mia herself looked around and found a group of Chinese talking amongst themselves near a wagon. They saw her, smiled and waved, or tipped their hats at her, and she waved back.

Mia knew in this part of history that anyone who was of Asian descent faced some racism out in the Western United States. And that most known group of Asian Ethnicity were from people from China. There were probably people of Japanese descent around as well, and she didn't have to worry about any family being around her. This was due to the fact that her mom's side of the family didn't Immigrate to the United States until before World War 1.

And then she realized, she wasn't even going to be born yet for another century or so yet, and all this was real. All these people, everything going on, the way everything was. This was all in the past, and not some movie or tv show, but the real thing. This was something most, or all people didn't experience, and she hoped that she and James would have a great and fun time through all of this.

James glanced at her and whispered," Why do you have twinkle in your eye."

"It's setting in that we're actually in the past, and this is for real." Mia explained.

James thought about for a second, then his eyes widened and looked around. He then finally realized what was going on, and was happening like Mia had.

"Huh, your right."

"If you gents don't mind, where are you taking us?" The Doctor calmly asked.

One of the men glanced at her and gruffly said," You three don't get to talk. Ya hear."

"He seems friendly." James muttered to Mia, who snorted in amusement.

The Doctor nodded and said," Very well, although an explanation would still do, I like to stay informed and stuff, it's always-"

"Quit your yappin! We're takin you to Mr. Noland. You're under suspicion." One of the leaders men said, a little annoyed.

Mia and James narrowed their eyes at him, but The Doctor gave no heed to it, due to her receiving treatment like this all the time, and that she lost count.

The trio would've asked why, but they were near some tents by then, and the gunmen were leading them to a big one, which would signify someone who was in charge was using it. The trio could also hear the faint sound of someone yelling from inside.

Two men, who also wore Army Uniforms, saw them, and parted the curtains. The group walked inside, a group of men were standing around a table. One was in a military uniform and had stripes on his shoulder that signified him as a Captain. Two more wore workers clothing like everyone else, but they seemed to be important.

"Look, Mr. Durant will be here in two days! And construction has halted! How come your men haven't found anything?!" One said.

The Captain pinched the bridge of his nose and said," Look, we scoured the entire area. No signs of Injun's or anything else. Whoever is doing this, don't want tah be found. And until then, construction will be postponed until further notice."

"Sir, we found these 3 hangin around the the perimeter, no idea who they are, but they may be involved with what's been going on." The Sergeant said.

The Captain nodded and said," Very good Sergeant. Leave us."

Both guards nodded and went back inside, which left the TARDIS trio, and the others. The Captain walked up to them, and sized them up.

The older woman looked harmless, but looks can be deceiving, and choice of fashion was odd, considering she was wearing a mix of men and women's clothing. And he was sorta off-put by her eyes a bit, they seemed young, but old at the same time.

The woman next to her was Asian, and he had met enough Chinese to know she wasn't, so he had to guess she was from Japan. She wore some sort of shoes, blue looking trousers, she also wore an odd shirt that was black, had a strange red symbol and also had the words _'Star Wars: The Force Awakens'_ whatever the Sam Hill that meant. She also wore a grey coat or jacket and also had a necklace, with a symbol he assumed was Japanese.

Next was a man who was close to the same age as the girl. He wore some shoes that were close to the woman's, also had blue trousers, a black shirt that had the words _'May The Power Protect You'_ along with a odd looking lightning bolt. He also wore an odd looking watch on his wrist; he wore a coat or jacket that was checked with black and green.

"What in the name of Lincoln did you three come from?" He asked.

The older woman had mischievous look and said," Somewhere far away, soldier."

"K, what's someone from England doing here? And who are your two companions?"

The Doctor produced her Psychic Paper and said," I believe this will explain who we are, Captain."

The Army Captain and the two others looked at the paper, after reading it, they all had looks of shock and confusion.

"The Doctor or Susan Smith, Mia Blackwell and James Griffin, Railroad Liaison's for the United States Government? Under orders from President Andrew Johnson? Is this some kind of a joke?" The Captain said.

The Doctor took it back and briefly glanced at it. While Mia and James tried not to look surprised and looked over The Doctor's shoulder. True to what the man read, that was what was written on it.

"Nope, soldier boy, if it was, then we'll all be laughing. Now, you know who we am, but I don't know you, nor those two over there. And I'm sure my two companions here don't either. So, who are you people?"

The man blinked for a second and said, "I'm Lyle Noland, this is Eugene Brooks, I'm the leading person of the project here. The person you've been talking to is Captain Samuel Eastwood."

"Good then, I've been sent here to see if anything's amiss."

Noland nodded and said," Yes, we sent a Telegram about missing people and equipment. Captain, can you get one of your men to escort them."

Captain Eastwood looked skeptical and then went outside for a moment. He then came back in with a soldier with a Private Insignia, who also looked young, and had short brown hair.

"Uh yeah, Private Davis will escort you three." He said.

The Doctor grinned and said," Why thanks. Come along, Mia and James."

Mia and James shrugged and went with the Army Private and The Doctor. As soon as they were in earshot Captain Eastwood and Brooks looked Noland as if he was crazy.

"Just what the heck was that? We sent that telegram two days ago. And we just got an answer yesterday. No way someone from Washington could've gotten here in such a short time. And you actually believed her?" Brooks argued.

Noland rolled his eyes and," I don't, but that paper she had looked official, and didn't look fake. It's best to humor these people until we find out what's really going on. We'll have to send a telegram to confirm this."

Meanwhile outside, the group of three were walking with Davis, as he was telling them what was going on.

"For the past couple of days, some strange things have been happening. Equipment's gone missing or broken, after first we thought it was just due to all the work we've been doing. But, then things started to take a turn for the worse. A couple of workers have gone missing, and when we find them, their dead... or half eaten. At first we thought it was Indians, they've been known to harass construction in some parts, due to them thinking we're trespassin on their land. But none have eaten people." He explained.

The Doctor nodded, and said," Interesting. So, I take it Private Davis isn't your real name?"

Davis grinned and said," No ma'am. Private Robert Davis, from Buffalo, New York."

"So, how did you find yourself here, anyway?" James asked.

"I'm part of the Army Outfit who protects the Railroad and it's workers from threats when we're in dangerous territory." He explained.

"So, what made you decided to join the Army?" Mia asked.

Robert had thoughtful look and said," My father fought during the Civil War. He was under the command of General Grant, and he met him a couple of times. He fought in a lot battles, and helped bring the country back together. I wanted to fight alongside him, but he said I wasn't ready yet. It wasn't until last year I was able to join on my 17th birthday."

"At such a young age. So you wanted to join the Army to make your family and your father proud?"

"Yeah, and to serve the Union. We've been in a couple of skirmishes against some Indians, but I wasn't near any of that. I was placed with Captain Eastwood's Company. He fought in the war too, and his stories are fascinating."

"Well Davis, your still young, and you wanting to go to war isn't a good thing for someone of your age. You still have a lot time left to live your life the way you see fit. War will affect you in many ways, and I'm sure it had affected your father as well. I can't tell you what you do, but it's all up to you." The Doctor said.

Mia and James glanced at each other, both feeling that The Doctor knew what she was talking about, and had experience in. Considering how she said how old she was, then she must have seen a lot.

Robert looked curious and asked," Do you have experience Miss Smith?"

The Doctor had a look and then said," It's not important. Right now we need to focus on our job as Railroad people. Take us to where we need to be."

She walked ahead of them, and the three of them looked at each other, shrugged it off and went after her.

"Uh ma'am, Captain Eastwood instructed me to guide and protect you three, until he and the others are ready show you what's going on."

 _'Ma'am, huh, still getting used to that.'_ The Doctor thought. "Alrightie then. Show us to where it all started. Also, Mia can take care of herself, just an fyi."

Robert looked confused and said," What's fyi? Also, I think Miss Blackwell won't mind that I keep her safe, and you as well, ma'am. My father said to always protect a woman, like he does with my mother, and sister."

Mia grinned at Robert and said," Thank you, your very sweet."

Robert blushed slightly and said," Your welcome."

Before they could say anything else, there was a loud shout and then a gunshot somewhere close by, and it was near the entrance of the tunnel. The group ran to where everyone else was crowding around, and The Doctor pushed her way through, and heard what people were saying.

"What the hell is goin on?"

"What in God's name is that?"

"Is it still alive?"

"Someone get Captain Eastwood!"

When The Doctor made it through, she saw three soldiers aim their weapons at something, and it was holding it's shoulder, and groaning. She froze when she realized what it was. Mia, James and Robert stopped right next to her, and their eyes widened at what they saw.

"Everyone! Out the way!" The familiar voice of Captain Eastwood yelled.

He, Noland, and Brooks pushed their way through the crowd, and had the same shocked looks as everyone else when they saw what everyone else was looking at.

"Jesus Tulloch, what the hell happened, and what is that?"

One of the soldier, or Tulloch looked up, but still had his Rifle trained at the thing and said," The three of us were just guardin the entrance, like you said, sir. Then we heard a noise, and footsteps behind us. As soon as I turned around, I someone with a gun of sorts walking to me, and I panicked and shot it."

"Doctor, what is that thing?" Mia whispered.

"That, is a Silurian. And we may have a huge problem on our hands." The Doctor gravely said.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it. And here are what some of the other characters look like.**

 **Captain Samuel Eastwood- Scott Eastwood**

 **Private Robert Davis- Tom Holland**


	11. Author's Note

**Yeah, sorry for not this being a chapter, but I have another announcement. I know I haven't updated this since November, and the truth is that I think I've lost interest in writing this. Maybe it's because the real Series 11 came already, (I thought it was good, even though I fell a little bit behind) but I think the main reason is that I have my focus set on other things.**

 **Which would include college classes, and my other stories on this site. I've just finished this big one I've been doing for a while, and I've started branching it out. Not to mention the fact I have other stuff I need to work on as well.**

 **And I've been thinking about my options for this, and they are:**

 **1\. Stop writing this, and let someone else write this.**

 **2\. Give myself more time, and possibly come up with a decision on what to do.**

 **3\. Or move this to my other account. My other account is for stuff I wanted to write, but didn't want to bog down this one. I even set up disclaimers saying updates will take a while.**

 **But yeah, this is what I have to say. I hope to have some answer soon. And thank you all for reading, fav, and following this.**

 **-Thunderstrike16**


End file.
